GTA Great Teacher Ayame
by AnimeNutsy
Summary: School gets a new art teacher. And it's none other than...Ayame Sohma! While things might seem to be looking good, someone doesn't wish for Ayame to succeed. And that person is Akito Sohma...
1. The New Art Teacher

GTA – Great Teacher Ayame

By AnimeNutsy

Disclaimers: I own no Fruits Basket characters. They belong to Natsuki Takaya.

Warnings: Shounen Ai

Rating: PG

Part 1 – The New Art Teacher

Everything was quiet at the main Sohma House. That is, it _was _quiet until a loud shout erupted from Akito's bedroom…

"What? Ayame's left? To become a _teacher_?" Akito shouted, storming about his bedroom, forgetting for the moment that he was supposed to be the weak, sickly leader of the Sohma family.

"It appears so." Said Hatori, his face solemn, betraying no emotion whatsoever. "He left me a letter, and he-" Hatori was cut off, as the letter was snatched from his hands by Akito, who read through it.

Dear Akito,

I have decided to try one last time, to get along with my darling brother, Yuki. And what better way, than to become a teacher at his school? Of course, Yuki knows nothing of my plans. I plan on living at Shigure's for a while, to let Yuki get more used to having a big brother around. So, I guess I'll see you sometime later on in the year…

Smooches,

Ayame Sohma

Akito grimaced, as he saw the purple lipstick in the shape of a kiss on the paper. "I didn't give him permission to leave!" He shouted, and crumpled the letter and hurled it at the wall in fury.

"How dare he? He's got some nerve! I swear, he's _worse _than the cat!" Akito shouted, then whirled around, facing Hatori. "And why didn't you stop him? I bet you helped him, didn't you?" He glared at Hatori angrily.

"No, Akito-Sama. He didn't even tell me. I found this letter on my desk this morning." Hatori replied, emotionless. "Well, I shall not be disrespected under my own roof! Do you hear me? I'm ordering you to get him, and bring him back! Drag him back, if necessary!" Akito balled his hands into fists, and narrowed his eyes.

"So…you're worried that he might upset your plans for Yuki." Hatori spoke. He hit the nail on the head, because in seconds Akito had Hatori by the throat, screaming at him. "You forget your place, you accursed freak! I am your leader, and you will do what I say, no matter what! And I say you shall bring Ayame back here! Do you…understand…what I said?" Akito said, his voice becoming softer.

"I understand." Hatori replied, the only emotion shown as the twitch of his right eye, but it was gone within seconds. "Then get off your ass, and find him!" Akito shouted, and he had to release Hatori because a bout of coughing overcame him.

Hatori righted himself, and knelt beside the frail young man. "You must take it easy. Try not to shout so much. You're only doing yourself more damage." Hatori said, as he carefully lifted Akito in his arms and helped the Sohma leader into his bed. "Rest now. I'll find Ayame, and bring him back. I promise." Hatori told Akito, smiling slightly. Akito nodded, letting his eyes droop, and finally, he was sleeping. Hatori stood up, and walked over to the bedroom door. He looked back at Akito, before he let himself out of the room.

Tohru Honda packed three box lunches, for three people were going back for another term at school. The people being Yuki Sohma, Kyou Sohma and herself. "Are you ready yet?" Kyou appeared in the kitchen doorway.

"I'm all done." Tohru replied, smiling. "Then hurry up!" Kyou growled, and grabbed her by the arm and practically ran to get out of the house. "Whoa!" Tohru screamed out, as she also went flying out the door with him.

Kyou continued to run along, until he felt a foreboding hand on his shoulder. "And just what do you think you're doing, you…stupid…cat?" Said an ice-cold voice. Kyou whirled around, only to be doinked on the head with a rather large dictionary.

"Are you alright, Miss Honda?" Yuki Sohma smiled at her, and helped her to her feet. He was calmly placing the dictionary back in his bag, when Kyou stomped up to them, rubbing his head. "You damn rat! It's so like you, to go sneaking around!"

Yuki met Kyou's angry glare with a look of utter ice. "You deserved it. Apologize to Miss Honda!" Yuki pointed to Tohru, who blinked. "Uh…It's really no trouble." Tohru waved her hands about, blushing.

"I'm sorry, Tohru. I'm just excited about the new school term!" Kyou's face brightened. "Oh, yeah…We're supposed to be getting a new art teacher!" Tohru piped up, suddenly remembering the good news.

"I wonder who it is." Yuki said, and began to walk to school along with Tohru and Kyou.

Shigure watched the three head off for school, and he chuckled to himself. 'This shall indeed be a fairly interesting term.' He thought, as he went back to his room, and to the comfort of his bed to sleep the remainder of the day. He was the dog, after all.

The students waited patiently in anticipation of their new art teacher. The old teacher had been fairly old, and had problems with keeping awake. "I wonder if it's a woman." Uotani mumbled. "I don't mind. As long as their waves are good." Hanajima spoke, as she fiddled with her art book.

Kyou was busy shooting death glares at Yuki, who was pointedly ignoring the cat. Tohru was watching the doorway. Her face brightened immediately, when she saw a familiar person with long, silver hair sweep dramatically into the room.

"Ah! Ayame-san!"

Kyou nearly fell out of his seat, as he took in the smiling form of his cousin—Ayame Sohma…The Snake. "What…in…the…hell?" He choked out. Yuki was in the same boat. "Say it isn't so." He whispered.

"Ohhhh, Yuuuukiiiiii!" Ayame rushed over to his younger brother and enfolded him into a gigantic hug. "Brother…what are you doing here?" Yuki asked, hidden under strands of Ayame's hair.

"I got a job as the art teacher at this very school!" Ayame replied, snuggling into Yuki. "At least it's him, and not me." Kyou mumbled, looking on and reveling in Yuki's distress.

Ayame faced Kyou. "Ah, but there's enough sugar for two!" He grinned, and chased Kyou around the room. "Keep away from me!" Kyou cried out, as he put chairs and desks in Ayame's path.

But Ayame was the snake, and so he was able to weave his way around the obstacles with ease. And the foot that gently tripped Kyou didn't help, either. As Kyou fell, he saw Yuki smirking at him.

'Yuki…you bastard! You'll pay for this'! He thought, as he connected with the floor. Just before he could get to his feet, he felt arms coming around from behind. He was pulled to a lean chest as Ayame hugged him.

"Gaaahh! Get away, you weirdo!" He hissed, and tried to break Ayame's hold. Ayame, however, wasn't budging. 'Damn, he's strong'. Kyou frowned. "Surely you don't mean that, Kyou-Kyou. I missed you." Ayame cooed, and Kyou's eyes widened as he felt hands move over his chest.

"You're more muscular than the last time I saw you!" Ayame pointed out, delighted. Kyou scrambled away hastily. "You…as our _teacher_? Is this some kind of sick _joke_?" He straightened his clothes, looking flustered.

"No, I'm here to stay. Now, Kyou-Kyou…you should take your seat." Ayame smiled, and Kyou trudged back to his desk, and sat down. Ayame sat down at the teacher's desk.

"Hello, class. My name is Ayame Sohma. Kyou-Kyou is my cousin, and Yuki-chan is my dear younger brother. And I hope we all have a fun time together." Ayame beamed at the class, who applauded. They, apparently, liked their new teacher.

Yuki, however, did not share their views. He sat in his chair, grinding his teeth together. 'How dare he call me Yuki-chan in public!' He angrily thought. "Now, class. I'd like you all to tell me about yourselves. Miss Honda, and my family members excluded, because I already know about them, obviously." Ayame laughed.

"Let's start at the first row, from the left." Ayame indicated to a girl with black hair. The girl stood up. "I'm Saki Hanajima. I sense people's waves." Hanajima told him. "Is there anything else?" Ayame asked. "Not really. You have good waves, by the way." She said, with a small smile.

"I'm glad you think so. You may sit down, Miss Hanajima." He indicated to the next girl, a Yankee-looking girl. "Yo. My name's Arisa Uotani. I like lead pipes." She spoke, and yawned. "Is that all?" Ayame asked the thug-like girl.

"I like to beat up people that pick on my friends." She added, grinning. "Oookay. Next!" Ayame turned to the next person, clearly shaken up by the girl's statement.

It took up all the class time, just to get to know the students. The bell gave a ring. "Oh, there's the bell. You all may go now. But tomorrow, we shall be learning how to do sculptures!" He told the class.

The students all left their seats, and began to leave the room. "Oh, Yuki!" Ayame dramatically ran over to Yuki, and clasped him by the arm. "I thought we might have lunch together. Kyou and Tohru-chan are welcome, also." Ayame said.

"Thank you, Ayame-san. That would be lovely." Tohru smiled, as she put her art books in her bag. "You think I'm gonna eat with Yuki in public? It ain't gonna happen. Bye." Kyou replied, and took off.

"Like I'd want to eat with _him_. That stupid cat." Yuki mumbled under his breath. "Oh, well. You coming? Haru and Momiji both said they'll join us." Ayame smiled, and pulled Tohru and Yuki along with him, to the lunch area.

Haru and Momiji both sat down under a shady tree, unwrapping their lunch boxes. Haru grimaced as he looked at his lunch. "Oh, man. Rabbit food again? Ewww!" He whined. "Hey!" Momiji frowned at Haru's comment. "Rabbit in the house." He pointed out.

"Oh…sorry." Haru blushed. "Here. I'll swap you. I have carrots. What do you have?" He asked the small blonde boy. "Hmmm…let's see. I have beef sandwiches." Momiji replied, smiling.

"What the…? Ox in the house!" Haru frowned, and looked disdainfully at the beef sandwiches. "Hey, my papa packs my lunch. Don't blame me!" Momiji pouted, and pushed his lunch away.

"You should eat it. You might get sick if you don't eat right." Haru told him. "Yeah, but I can't eat beef sandwiches. Besides, I'm a vegetarian." Momiji replied, as his tummy started to grumble.

"Here, then. Have my lunch anyway." Haru smiled, and gave Momiji the salad. "But…what about you, Ha-kun?" Momiji asked, blinking. "I'll be fine. Really." He replied, with a soft smile. "Okay. Thanks!" Momiji then picked up a carrot and gleefully bit into it.

"Momiji-chan!" Ayame called out, and he ran over to Momiji and Haru, glomping them both. Tohru and Yuki followed, sitting down with them. "And how are you, Haru-chan?" Ayame asked, as he gracefully sat down, crossing his long legs.

"As well as can be expected. So, how do you like your first day as a teacher, Ayame-san?" Haru asked. "Oh, it was just fabulous, I tell you. I got to know each and every one of my students. They are such a lovely bunch. Except Miss Uotani. She's scary." Ayame replied, laughing.

"Who's scary?" Came an icy voice. They all turned around. "Uh…Miss Uotani! I'm…really sorry. I didn't mean--" Ayame was cut off by Arisa's laughter. "Chill, man. I was just messin' with ya. Is it okay if we sit down?" She asked.

"Certainly." Ayame replied, and made room, for both Uotani and Hanajima. Hanajima sat down beside Haru, noticing that he had given his lunch to Momiji. "I can share mine with you, if you want." She told him, blushing lightly.

It was well known that she liked him. And Uotani regularly made jokes about it. "Sure. What do you have?" Haru asked her. "I have freshly made salmon sushi. I made it last night." She replied, and used her chopsticks to place a piece in his mouth. She waited as he chewed it up. "Do you like it?" She asked.

"It's good. You could be a chef." He replied, opening his mouth up for another piece. The two of them were lost in their own little lovey-dovey world as the rest of them engaged in conversation.

"So…you and Haru knew about him being the new teacher here?" Yuki asked Momiji, his tone slightly accusing. "Well…yeah, we did. But Ayame made us promise to keep it a secret." Momiji replied, as he placed a piece of lettuce in his mouth and chewed.

"And I'm happy with being a teacher. It's a new experience for me." Ayame replied, as he drank from a bottle of iced tea. Yuki and Tohru both started eating their lunch. "But what about your…shop?" Yuki added, with distaste. It was obvious that he disapproved of Ayame's fashion store. "Oh, it's taken care of! Mine is looking after it for me. She is a quite capable assistant." Ayame replied, grinning. "Why, Yuki? Would you like to try on one of my outfits sometime?" He asked, leering wickedly.

"What? No!" Yuki replied, his cheeks suddenly pale. "But you could look so cute! Maybe the Maid outfit…or perhaps the nurse?" Ayame giggled, as smoke practically came out of his younger brother's ears.

"Keep going, and I'll shove my chopsticks up your nose." Yuki warned, in a dangerously calm voice. "Okay, I'll shut up now." Ayame went back to drinking his iced tea. Tohru smiled at their arguing. "It's obvious that you two care for each other with all of your hearts." She told them.

Ayame brightened immediately. "Yes, we do. And little Yuki-chan is getting more like me every day now!" He sighed with happiness. "What? I'm nothing like you." Yuki protested. "You look exactly like him, Yuki." Uotani piped up, as she had been listening the whole time.

"Well…looks is where the similarity ends." Yuki replied. Suddenly, the bell went off. "Boy, that was quick. How time flies when you're having fun!" Ayame spoke, and stood up. "I have to leave you now. My next class demands teaching. See you at home, Yuki-chan!" Ayame hugged Yuki, before hurrying off.

"See you at home?" Yuki frowned, not liking what he was hearing. "You mean not only do I have to deal with him at school, I have to deal with him at home as well?" Yuki sighed. "He's not so bad. Hana said he had good waves. I like him." Uotani told them, as they all got to their feet and headed for their next class.

Yuki, Tohru and Ayame headed for home when the last bell of the day rang. Yuki dropped his bag at the living room table, having already kicked off his shoes. "Is that you, Yuki-kun?" Shigure walked out to them, still in his pajamas.

"Gure!" Ayame cried out, and ran over to Shigure, glomping him tightly. "Hello, Aya. Still as friendly as ever, I see." He smiled at Ayame's affectionate behavior. "You have no idea, Gure…" Ayame smirked, as he ran a finger down Shigure's cheek.

"You won't be getting an ounce of sleep tonight, my dear." Ayame whispered, loudly enough so that everyone could hear. Yuki made a noise of disgust, and Tohru blushed a shade of crimson.

"Aya…not in front of the kids." Shigure replied, gently removing himself from Ayame's grasp. "So? Tell me how your day went." Shigure spoke, as he and Ayame went into Shigure's office to talk.

"I wonder where Kyou-kun is…" Tohru spoke. "He wasn't in the rest of our classes." Yuki frowned, as he sat down at the table, and clicked the television on via remote control. "He'll be back. He has to eat like everyone else." He told her.

"Yes, you're right. Perhaps I should start to make dinner, and maybe the aroma will lead him home." She replied, with a smile and went into the kitchen to fix dinner. She was right. When the food was cooking, Kyou walked through the front door.

"What's cooking? It smells great." He took of his shoes, and took a seat opposite Yuki. "Where were you?" Yuki asked him, glaring. "What's it to you, rat-boy?" Kyou scowled.

"Nothing at all. You had Miss Honda worried." Yuki told him. "No where. I was just wandering around the town." Kyou told him, then he glared. "Anyway, you should learn how to mind your own business!" He hissed.

"Ahh! Is that Kyou I hear?" Came a dramatic voice. Kyou's ears pricked up. "No…way…" He gasped. Ayame came into the living room, smiling. "You weren't at any of your other classes, Kyou-Kyou. Bad kitty!" He smirked at Kyou, who's jaw had dropped.

Kyou regained his senses to glare at Ayame. "What's _he _doing here? Didn't we get enough at school?" He growled. "Oh, come now. I'm not that bad." Ayame laughed, as he sat down with Shigure at the table, in time for Tohru to bring out bowls of delicious ramen.

"Ah! Yummy!" Ayame said, as he sipped from a spoon. "I'm glad you like it." Tohru smiled, as they all began to eat their dinner. They were halfway through their meal, when someone knocked at the door.

"I'll get it!" Ayame hopped up from the table, and walked over to the door, and opened it.

Hatori stood there, staring at him. "Hello, Ayame. Don't you think it's time to come home now?"

To Be Continued

A/N: Well, I hope the readers enjoyed the first part of what I hope will be a successful addition to the Fruits Basket fanfiction series. Please Read and Review. Thankies:D


	2. Time To Come Home

GTA – Great Teacher Ayame

By AnimeNutsy

Disclaimers: I don't own any Fruits Basket characters. They belong to Natsuki Takaya. And I don't own Tomoko Nomura, either. She's from 'Great Teacher Onizuka' by Tohru Fujisawa. (The anime was great, BTW!)

Warnings: Shounen Ai, Mild Language, and some slight yaoi

A/N: Thanks so much to all my reviewers! I'm happy that Part 1 was a success. I'm thinking about a good reason why Kyou didn't show up to the rest of his classes. Maybe someone could give me a few ideas. I already have a few floating around in my head, for future chapters, and it would be good to find out what the readers want.

Rating: M

Part 2 – Time to come home

"Ayame…did you hear me? I said it's time to come home." Hatori repeated, then frowned as the door was slammed in his face. "Who was it?" Came Shigure's voice from inside of the house. "Oh, just some annoying salesman. I got rid of him." Ayame's laughter rang out.

Hatori's right eyebrow began twitching. "Oh? What was he selling?" Shigure asked. "A new type of condom, I think." Ayame replied. Anger veins appeared on Hatori's head as he listened in through the closed door.

"Hey! Why did you let him get away! I wanna buy some!" Shigure wailed. Hatori heard the stomping of feet, and then he blinked as the door was thrown open, with Shigure peering out.

"Oh…it's Haa-san!" Shigure spoke, and threw his arms around Hatori, and gave him a gigantic glomp. "I didn't know you started selling condoms. I'd like five orders of--" Shigure began, but Hatori cut him off.

"You idiot! I'm not selling condoms! I'm here for Ayame!" Hatori shouted, and stormed into the house, with Shigure still hanging onto him. Ayame looked up, as Hatori stood there, glaring down at him with his good eye.

"I'm not going back. Not yet. I'm teaching now, and that's the way it is. Akito will just have to deal with it." Ayame replied, his mouth full of noodles. Shigure's eyes brightened. "Aha! So it's Ayame who's ordering the condoms!" Shigure smirked up at Hatori.

Hatori stared down at Shigure. "Shigure…" Hatori spoke calmly. "Yeeesss?" Shigure batted his eyes at Hatori, attempting to flirt with the family doctor. "Have you had your flu shot yet?" Hatori asked, and his frown became an evil leer.

Shigure's eyes went from coy to wide with fear. "Uh…Uh…yes. I had it last month!" Shigure stammered. "Lying doesn't become you. I have the needle here somewhere…let me just--" Hatori didn't even get to finish his sentence, for Shigure let go of him as if Hatori had become molten lava, and vanished, to hide in his office.

"It's gets him every time." Hatori smirked, and faced Ayame. "Don't look at me like that, Haa-san. I've made my decision. I'm staying here." Ayame spoke, and placed his spoon next to his bowl of ramen.

"But…you're putting him in danger! Your disobedience puts us all in danger!" Hatori shouted, and gave a pointed look to Yuki, who stared coldly at Hatori. Kyou merely shrugged, got up and left the room.

Ayame faced Tohru and smiled. "Dear Tohru-chan, could you and Yuki take a break for a minute? I need to speak with our _dear _Haa-san." Ayame asked her. "Uh…sure!" Tohru smiled, and both her and Yuki left, leaving Ayame with Hatori.

As soon as they left, Ayame was in Hatori's face, whispering heatedly. "If he brings Yuki into this, well… being the head of the family won't save him!" Ayame hissed, like the snake he was.

"Ayame…we have to do what he asks of us. He…doesn't have much time left." Hatori replied, looking away sadly. "And I'm supposed to _care_? That bastard damaged my little brother, both physically and mentally! Just like the festering sore he is, he can just _rot_!" Ayame shouted, and had to catch his breath after his little tirade.

"Aya…don't do this. I…I promised him. I promised him I'd bring you back." Hatori told Ayame. "Then you shouldn't have made a promise you won't be able to keep. So... just leave. I'll talk to you later, ok? Just go." Ayame spoke, and hid his face from Hatori.

"I'll be back." Hatori spoke, and left the house, got in his car and drove away. "Is he gone?" Shigure asked, peeping from around a corner. "Yeah. Yeah, he's gone." Ayame replied.

"Hey, I think the whole condom thing was great! Did you see his face? I never knew our Haa-san could get so mad!" Shigure laughed, and missed the look of sadness that crossed the snake's feminine features.

Hanajima Residence

11:00 p.m.

"Hello, um…is that you, Haru? It's me, Hanajima." Hanajima spoke through a black cordless phone. She had Uotani sleeping over, and Uo had dared her to call Haru and ask him out.

"_Hi, what's up?" _Haru's voice came through the phone loudly, and Uotani had her ear against the phone as close as it could get, so she could eavesdrop. "Uh…well, I figured the weekends can get a bit boring, right?" Hanajima spoke, blushing as though Haru could see her, or something.

"_Yeah, why? You wanna hook up?" _Haru asked her. "Uh…sure! Um…do you wanna go and see a movie, or something?" Hana asked, her breath coming out in a rush. "He catches on fast, don't he? Seignior Slick…" Uotani mumbled, and it got her an elbow in the ribs for her trouble.

"_Sounds cool. They're playing a re-mastered version of The Crow. How about it?" _Haru asked. "Sounds great. Should I meet you at the mall? Then we can walk to the cinemas from there." Hanajima said, smiling softly. _"Okay. Uh…I guess I'll meet you around about 10:00 am this Saturday?" _Haru replied.

"Saturday it is. Oh…see you at school tomorrow! Bye!" She ended the conversation, then clicked the phone off, and flopped on her bed, turning the television on. Uotani picked up a pillow, and bopped her with it.

"Haru and Hana, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She chanted, then laughed when Hanajima's hair stood up, wobbling like an electric floppy Udon noodle. "It's not like that. He has good waves. That's all." Hana spoke, and turned away quickly, so Uotani couldn't see the slight pink flush appearing on her cheeks.

"Yeah, riiiight. And the fact that he's smokin' hot has nothin' to do with it, huh?" The Yankee girl smirked knowingly at her friend. "Well…maybe. I guess he is good looking." Hana sighed, then turned towards Uotani with a deadly grin.

"And what about you, huh? I know you like the little blonde one, Momiji!" Hana pointed out, and reveled in Uotani's suffering. "I…I do not!" Uotani shouted out, and took an angry swig of the bottle of vodka she had brought along with her.

"He is cute…but waaay too small! It'd be like…like….cradle-robbing!" Hana blurted out, laughing as Uotani nearly went blue in the face. "Now, listen here, missy! He might be small, but he's the same age as your Haru." Uotani pointed out, her voice slightly slurred from the booze.

"And I think you've had enough of that. We have school tomorrow. With Ayame-sensei, making sculptures." Hanajima got up, and took the bottle from Uotani and capped it.

"Mmm. That Ayame is so fine. I'd gladly work his stick anytime." Uotani smiled, bad thoughts popping into her head. "This is how it always is with you. You're fine, until you get liquor into you. Then you're like….Miss Loose Morals." Hana mumbled, then switched the television off, as there was nothing good on worth watching.

She got under the covers, and Uotani joined her. After flicking off the bedside light, Hana lay back down. "Besides…he's our teacher. That can't be good for anyone. Imagine the trouble you'd get into." Hana spoke, yawning.

"Didn't ya know? I am trouble." Uotani replied, with a sleepy laugh. "Just get to sleep. We have to up at 3:45 am tomorrow, remember?" Hana spoke. "Aye, Aye." Uotani laughed, before she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

School, The Next Day…

"And you have to mold the clay, peoples. Mold." Ayame instructed, as he walked through the classroom, inspecting his student's sculptures. Tohru was trying to figure out how _not _to get the clay in her hair, while Uotani and Hanajima were trying to make a sculpture of a sword…with no luck.

"Aw, shit! This sucks! The blade's all floppy!" Uotani scowled. "Maybe we should add more clay…" Hanajima wondered aloud. "Hey, look at carrot top! He's lookin' all serious, like he's into this sculpture crap." Uotani pointed out.

"Maybe he is." Hanajima spoke, as she added another handful of clay to their project, and began to re-mold the entire thing. "No way! He hates art. I bet he's lookin' at dirty magazines!" Uotani laughed at the idea.

"Why don't you go over there, and find out?" Hana spoke, not at all interested in anything but the project at that time. Uotani got up from her seat, and made her way over to Kyou's seat, and peered over his shoulder.

Kyou was making a sculpture of a woman, like you'd find at the park, or on display. "Hey! That's pretty good!" She exclaimed, nodding in approval. "Who is she?" Uotani asked. "Huh? Oh…nobody." Kyou replied, as he sculpted the hair to look windblown.

"Hey, sensei! Take a look at this! Red's got some serious skill!" Uotani shouted out to Ayame, who instantly swooped over to take a look.

"Hmm. You're right!" Ayame smiled at Kyou. "Where did you learn to sculpt like this?" He asked the cat. "I watched my mother, when I was really little. She used to make pottery for the family, but she used to do figures, for fun." Kyou replied, and looked up.

"Well, you certainly have some serious talent…so good with your hands!" Ayame spoke, with a sleazy grin. Kyou's hair instantly bristled. "Yeah! My hands are good for knocking you out, ya big pervert!" Kyou hissed at the silver-haired snake.

"What are you shouting about now?" Yuki asked, as he looked at Kyou's sculpture. Yuki blinked. "Hey…isn't that…?" Yuki scratched his chin, deeply in thought as he stared at the sculpture.

"What, you damn rat? It's just a sculpture. What's with the hawk-like stare?" Kyou growled at the (in Kyou's opinion) unwelcome guest. "I know her! That's Tomoko Nomura! The porn star!" Yuki shouted out, and Kyou's eyes instantly bugged out of his head.

"Shut up, it is not!" Kyou shouted, panicking. "Then why has a crimson blush appeared on your cheeks, Kyou? I know it's her. Naughty." Yuki smirked. Kyou hissed. 'Is he teasing me? Damn it! Scummy bastard!' Kyou thought to himself.

"I just knew this had _something_ to do with dirty magazines!" Uo broke into their little discussion. "Yeah, Tomoko Nomura was on the cover of KNOCKERS." Yuki told her. At hearing this, Kyou's head snapped up, and his eyes gleamed with some well-deserved payback.

"My, how the tables have turned!" Said Kyou, with an evil grin that could've put Pennywise the clown to shame. "It looks like you're quite familiar with that magazine. Okay, I admit I read that issue. But I read it because I found it in the bathroom storage cupboard. It wasn't even mine. Someone had already read it. And here's the gross part…the pages were stuck together!" Kyou shouted out, so the whole class could hear.

Yuki stood there, gaping like a fish. (Yes, peoples. Kyou had rendered the mighty rat speechless. Kyou won an argument!)

And Kyou was loving it. "That's right! That's _damn _right! Mess with the cat, you get the claws!" Kyou was doing a little funky dance thingie, and he didn't even notice that Yuki stormed out of the classroom, muttering something about his life being ruined.

"So this woman is a porn star?" Ayame smirked deviously. "Yeah. I guess you're gonna fail me now?" Asked Kyou, in an aggressive tone of voice. "Nope, you pass with flying colors!" Ayame giggled.

"Okay, what's the catch?" Kyou gave Ayame a suspicious look. "Well…I think Miss Tohru would look lovely as--" Ayame didn't even get to finish his sentence, because Kyou's fist sent him flying into the blackboard.

"You bastard! If I _ever_ catch you nearTohru, I'll _kill _you! Are we clear?" Kyou growled down at Ayame, who had little birds flying around his head. "Uh…yeah…" Ayame replied, still half knocked out.

"Good." Kyou replied, before grabbing his things before he left the classroom. "Wait! Class isn't over yet!" Ayame made to get up, but he flopped back down. "Are you okay, man?" Uo asked, kneeling beside him.

"I'm fine. Never better. Class dismissed!" He called out, and the entire class emptied out, until Ayame was left there. "Ow…my back!" He squeaked.

5:00 pm

Shigure's Place

"Lower, Gure. Lower!" Whined Ayame, as Shigure massaged the bruised area on Ayame's back. "Did you put ice on this?" Shigure asked. "No, I couldn't even move. I had to get the school cleaner to wheel me out in a cement bin!" Ayame whimpered. Shigure chuckled.

"I've never been so humiliated in all my life!" Ayame sobbed like the drama queen he was. "ME, THE GREAT AYAME SOHMA, IN A FREAKING CEMENT BIN! MY LIFE IS GOING TO HELL IN A HANDBASKET! THE SHAME…THE HORROR!" Ayame screeched like a banshee.

At that exact time, Yuki strode into the house with Kyou and Tohru behind him. Shigure looked up. "Ah, Kyou. Just the guy who I wanted to see. Come over here. And take your shoes off first, there's a lad." Shigure spoke.

Kyou hesitantly took his shoes off, and made his way over to Shigure. "Sit." Shigure ordered him. Kyou went to sit down, but Ayame glaring at him from his place on the floor made him think differently.

"I got homework!" Kyou blurted out, and made to walk off. "Oh, no you don't." Shigure grabbed hold of Kyou's foot and yanked, causing Kyou to fall next to Ayame, who hissed at him, showing snakelike fangs.

"Gaah!" Kyou backpedaled until he was a safe distance from Ayame. "Oh, relax. Aya always gets like this when he's in pain." Shigure waved off Kyou's next comment. "You're under my roof. And I make the rules. First, you're grounded. Second, Ayame's moving into your room." Shigure added with a pleased smile.

"Okay, grounded I can deal with. But Ayame in my room? Where am I going to sleep? And don't say the roof! Much as I like high places, it gets cold up there at night." Kyou mumbled.

"Oh, that. You'll have to share a bed with Aya." Shigure replied. "But…But he's so…well…look at him! I'm not his favorite person right now! And even if I was, I'd never sleep with him! I'd rather sleep with that damn Yankee chick!" Kyou frowned.

"Oh, dear. I never knew you felt so strongly about it. Maybe I could put you in with Yuki…" Shigure mumbled. "Don't even go there." Kyou said, with a look of disgust. "Well, I'm sure if you apologized to him, Aya would forgive you. Then maybe you won't wake up being strangled by a Boa Constrictor!" Shigure piped up, smiling at his brilliance.

Kyou eeped at the thought. He faced Ayame, who had stopped his hissing. But the fangs still remained, however. Kyou was still keeping clear of those.

"About today…Ayame, I…Sensei, I'm really sorry." Kyou spoke, and slightly bowed his head in respect. (Well, as much as Kyou could muster up, anyway.)

Ayame wasn't buying it, however. The fangs were still there, gleaming with venom. "Tell him that you'll give him a back and foot massage." Shigure whispered into Kyou's ear.

"What? I'm not massaging his damn feet!" Kyou whispered back. "Fine. But if you wake up with a King Cobra latched onto your nads, _don't _come crying to me." Shigure replied, yawning.

"Oh, alright!" Kyou faced Ayame again. "I'll…massage your back…and your feet for you. If you want, that is." He told the snake. Nothing changed, then Ayame blinked. The fangs disappeared, and Kyou found himself with armfuls of joyful Ayame.

"Really? Kyou-Kyou's gonna give me a massage! How delicious!" Ayame squealed with delight. "Hey…wait a minute! I thought you were in so much pain, that you couldn't even move!" Kyou frowned.

"My love for you inspired this poor aching back to get into gear so I could give you a great big cuddle!" Ayame replied, laughing. "And now we're sharing the same room, we can have so much fun! I could tutor you in Art…among other things. Tee-hee! Oh, happy day!" Ayame hopped up and skipped out of the living room, leaving both Shigure and Kyou gaping.

That got Kyou to thinking. 'You mean he made it all up? About the aching back? I have to give him a back and foot massage? He's gonna be sleeping in my room? Why me, god? Why always me?' Kyou let his thoughts run around in his head, dreading going to sleep knowing that a randy snake was going to be only inches from him.

10:00 pm

Main Sohma Estate

Hatori winced as the hand tightened in his hair. "Tell me exactly what happened! Now! Or I'll tear your hair out by the goddamn roots!" Akito screamed down at him. Hatori told Akito of what went on when he visited Shigure's place earlier that night. "And you come back here empty handed!" Akito slapped Hatori hard across the face, his nails making light scratch marks against the porcelain white of Hatori's cheek. Akito smirked down at the doctor.

"Get up!" Akito shouted at him, spittle flying out of his mouth as he did so. Hatori obediently got to his feet, only to have Akito knee him squarely in the groin. Hatori fell to the floor, gasping.

Laughing, Akito knelt beside Hatori. "Poor little freak. If you had only done what I wanted of you, then you wouldn't be feeling this horrible pain." Akito moved his hand to rest between Hatori's legs.

Hatori choked back the bile that had started making it's way up his throat. With a sadistic smirk, Akito suddenly grabbed Hatori and squeezed. Hatori let out a gasp of pain.

"This pain is nothing…compared to what I'll do to _her_." Akito leaned down to whisper that into Hatori's ear. Hatori's eyes widened with fear. "Kana…no…" Hatori whispered.

"But you can save her. If you bring me Ayame. Think about it. Your ex girlfriend…or the snake. I'm sure you'll make the right decision." Akito spoke, and he released his grip on Hatori. After a sadistic laugh, Akito left Hatori to himself.

And for that, Hatori was grateful for. Because nobody could see the single tear that made its way down his cheek.

To Be Continued

A/N: Seeing as Tomoko Nomura has a large bust area, I thought a Porn Magazine by the name of KNOCKERS would be perfect. And sorry if Ayame's character was a little off…he hardly ever hisses at people at all. Just when he gets knocked into blackboards by a pissed off neko. And if anyone's disappointed in Akito, well…they obviously don't know him very well. Akito is not misunderstood. He's not hurting inside. He's just a perverted nutcase. So, I hope you all enjoyed the second addition to GTA. So, um…read and review? Thankies again:D


	3. The New Transfer Student

GTA – Great Teacher Ayame

By AnimeNutsy

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone from Fruits Baskets. They all belong to Natsuki Takaya. I also do not own Toshizo Hijikata. He belongs in Peacemaker. (Great anime!)

Warnings: Shounen Ai, Mild Language, Slight Violence

A/N: Okay, first off…I am sorry that it takes me so long to update, but I think a little extra time is better to bring forth a good chapter, rather than a quick update, where the chapter is rushed, and totally stinks. Second, I might add a few cameo appearances in coming chapters, like what I did in Part 2, with Tomoko Nomura. Just to make things interesting. Don't get me wrong, it isn't a crossover fanfic, or anything like that. At least not that I know of. If anyone wants this to be a crossover, just let me know. And Ayame will be dealing with typical school issues—like bullying, and stuff. But maybe later on in other chapters.

Rating: PG

Part 3 – The New Transfer Student

Friday Morning

Shigure's House

Tohru just finished setting all the bowls down on the table, for breakfast. She smiled as she noticed Kyou had joined them. "Oh…Kyou-kun. Good morning!" She spoke, as she offered him the box of Puffy Puffs.

"What's so good about it?" Kyou growled, as he snatched the box from her and dumped a load of the cereal into his bowl, before slamming it back on the table. He put the last of the milk into the bowl, and noisily started eating.

"Is anything the matter?" Tohru asked, worriedly. "Oh, mind your own business!" Kyou hissed, spooning the cereal into his mouth faster. "I…I'm sorry!" Tohru apologized, blinking rapidly.

Kyou was about to take another mouthful of his cereal, when a fist connected with the back of his head, almost causing Kyou to choke on the spoon. "OW!" Kyou's fur bristled, and he looked up at the icy form of Yuki towering over him.

"You stupid cat. Can't you even watch what comes out of your stupid mouth, for one stupid second?" Yuki spoke, in his smug little tone of voice. "That's it!" Kyou shouted, and jumped up.

"You think you're just so cool! Prince Yuki, with his rabid fanclub! Bleh! Ya make me sick!" Kyou snarled, stomping his feet up and down in anger. "Kyou…" Yuki spoke, eyes narrowing.

"What?" Kyou replied, still ranting. "SHUT UP!" Yuki shouted, and before Kyou could blink, Yuki had punched him through a wall, and into the gardens out the backyard. Kyou lay there, limbs twitching.

Just then, Shigure came down, yawning. "What's all the commotion down here?" His eyes immediately rested on the hole in the wall. "Aaah! My poor, poor wall!" Shigure cried.

Tohru sat there, gaping like a fish. At last she regained her speech. "But…what about Kyou-kun?" She asked. "He'll live." Shigure replied, and knelt beside the broken wall, crying, "My poor, poor wall."

"Let's go, Miss Honda. School starts soon, and my brother already left. We can walk together." Yuki told her, as he picked up his school bag. "Um…sure." Tohru replied, as she also picked up her bag. "But…shouldn't we see if Kyou-kun is okay?" She looked to where Kyou was still sprawled out.

"He's fine. All that's damaged is his stupid pride." Yuki replied, as he walked out of the front door, leaving for school. Tohru sighed, and followed him. Kyou waited until they were both gone, until he stood up.

"Damn. He hasn't laid into me like that in ages. He must be really mad. Heh. He's still pissed at me for humiliating him in class the other day." Kyou laughed, and gently touched the side of his head.

Burning pain shot to his temple. "That's gonna leave one hell of a mark." He said, wincing. He walked back into the house, not through the front door, but by the huge hole in the wall.

"Well, I guess I'll be off." Kyou said, and picked up his schoolbag. He stared at Shigure, who was still sobbing over the wall. "How pathetic." Kyou mumbled, before he left for school.

School Hallway

9:45 am

Kyou was walking to his art class when a hand placed itself on his shoulder. He turned around to face the culprit. It was none other than Harumi Hanzaki, the school genius. And also known as one of the most wicked girls to walk the halls – according to Kyou.

"You're late, Sohma. And you're in the main hallway. It takes two minutes exactly to get from the school gates, to this exact spot. Three minutes and fourteen seconds, if it's windy. The gates close at 9:00. You're forty-five minutes late. You're going on the list for this." The girl smirked, and flicked her white-blonde hair over her shoulder, and pulled out her little black book.

Kyou scowled at her. "You seriously need to get a life." He mumbled. "I've got one, unlike some people." Harumi replied, as she furiously scribbled notes in her book. "I am graduating from this school with the highest honors. You, on the other hand…will probably end up serving fries at McDonalds." She said, and put her book away.

"Listen here, you bitch--" Kyou growled, but Harumi cut him off with a wave of her pale hand. "Go on, get to class. You have art, I believe." She replied, and walked away, her silken hair whipping him in the face as she did so.

With his fur bristling, Kyou headed for his art class.

Ayame's Art Class

10:00 am

"Come on, class! Clay doesn't just mold itself! You have to embrace it! You have to love it! Haven't you ever seen the movie, Ghost?" Ayame asked the class. The class groaned out in exasperation.

"Come on, man! We did sculptures the other day! This is so boring!" Takeshi Kanno, a boy from the back called out. "I reckon it's cuz he don't know how to do anything else." Kuroudo Sakurai, his best friend whispered into his ear.

Takeshi laughed. Hearing this, Ayame swooped over to them like a bird of prey. "Find something funny…gentlemen?" Ayame asked, glaring down at them. "Nothing here, sensei." The boys replied, and hastily went back to their work.

Just then, the door opened, and Kyou walked in. Ayame ran over to him, glomping him. "You're late, Kyou-Kyou. Could it be because of--" Ayame was cut off by a glare from Kyou.

It was then that Ayame noticed the big purple bruise on the side of Kyou's head. "Oh, no! Look at that nasty bruise! Don't tell me you've been walking into walls again!" Ayame cried out, dramatically. Hana and Uo looked up, staring.

Kyou scowled, his eyebrow twitching. "No, I got my ass kicked, that's what!" Kyou shouted.

"What kind of thug did this to you? Mike Tyson?" Ayame wailed, as he tried to soothe the wound by licking it. "Ugh! Get away, you deviant!" Kyou hissed, pushing Ayame away from him.

Uotani burst out laughing. Kyou glared at her. "Nah. If it was Mike Tyson, Carrot Top would be missing an ear!" Uo said, cackling with laughter.

"Yeah, you _would _joke about it." Kyou snarled, as he took his seat. "No, seriously. It looks nasty. Who did it?" Uotani asked, staring at the bruise. "Yuki and I had a fight. He got mad. I got thrown through a wall. Just a normal day at the Sohma Residence." Kyou replied, sulking.

"WHAT? ARE YA KIDDIN' ME? PRINCE YUKI DID THAT?" Uotani shouted, and stared at Yuki, who hid his face in a textbook, blushing. "Wow…I guess it goes to show that ya don't know someone as well as ya think ya did. I didn't think Yuki had an aggressive bone in his body. Go Yuki! Thug life forever!" Uotani shouted, and waved gang signs at Yuki, who blushed even more.

"You shouldn't give Yuki-san bad ideas. We don't need _two _people coming to school with lead pipes." Hanajima told Uotani, as she finished off making the sword sculpture from the other day.

"Yuki-chan…with a..._lead pipe_?" Ayame smirked, as smutty thoughts popped into his mind. Yuki got up and crushed the little thinking bubble that appeared above his brother's head.

"Why was I cursed with a brother such as you?" Yuki asked, glaring. "You mean blessed, dear brother." Ayame corrected him, and went back to his teaching. Yuki went back to his seat, with little anger veins appearing over his head.

They heard a knock on the door. "Who could that be?" Ayame wondered, as he sashayed over to the door, throwing it open. "Your pleasure is my priority!" Ayame said, in his huskiest tone of voice.

The vice principal stood there, blinking. "My…My Pleasure?" The vice principal, Mr. Toshizo Hijikata sputtered. "Oh! Hello, Toshi!" Ayame cooed, as he latched onto the arm of the fairly young (and extremely gorgeous) vice principal. "What can I do for you, sir?" Ayame asked, batting his eyes and looking coy.

"You can start by letting go of me!" Hijikata said, trying to look his meanest, but failing…horribly. "Aw…Aren't you the little stick in the mud, spoiling my fun. Papa spank!" Ayame said, with a sly grin.

Hijikata pulled away from Ayame, and cleared his throat. "Yes, well. I'm here to inform you of a transfer student. She's just come from America." Hijikata told Ayame, and stood back, revealing a girl with black hair.

"This is Miss Yumi Shiratori. I hope you treat her well." Hijikata warned Ayame. "But of course, sir. I treat my students with the utmost love and affection." Ayame replied.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Hijikata mumbled. "Anyway, I need to be getting back to the office. I'll leave her in your…capable care." Hijikata spoke, and made a hasty escape.

"So…welcome, Yumi. I hope you like Japan, as much as America." Ayame told her. "I was born here. Both my parents are Japanese. I lived in America for a couple of years. Dad got offered a better job. So here I am…back in the boonies." Yumi replied, with a scowl.

Confused, Ayame held the door open for her. "Take a seat next to Miss Arisa Uotani." Ayame told her. Yumi stared at Uo, as if in a trance. Then, she spoke.

"Get the hell outta here! Uotani? Arisa Uotani?" Yumi shouted out. "Yeah?" Uo yawned, looking up. Uotani's eyes widened. "No…way. Is that you, Lady Blood?" Uotani asked.

"Hell yeah! I got transferred here!" Yumi replied, grinning. She pulled up a seat next to Uotani's desk, and sat down. "What? When?" Uotani asked her. "A couple of days ago. I was playing hooky, but my old lady put her foot down, so I decided to come to school today." Yumi told her.

"I take it you know each other." Ayame spoke. Uotani looked up, grinning. "Yep, we sure did. She was the leader of a rival gang. Lady Blood…one of the toughest, meanest bitches to ever walk the streets!" Uotani told him.

"And don't you ever forget it." Yumi added, and both she and Uotani cracked up laughing. Ayame sighed. It was obvious that no work would be getting done. At least not today.

"Okay…class dismissed." Ayame said, with a small sigh. Cheering, most of the class rushed out for the freedom they had been granted. The usual gang stuck around. Meaning Uotani, Hanajima, Tohru, Yuki and Kyou. And of course, the new girl--Yumi.

Tohru gathered her things, and walked up to Ayame.

"Will you be joining us again for lunch today, Ayame-san?" Tohru asked him. "Sadly, no. A couple of the teachers are getting together, and they asked me to come along." Ayame replied, with a quick apology.

"Wow, that should be a lot of fun. Some of the teachers are really nice!" Tohru said, with a smile. "That is just so true! Hijikata is so fine! Every time I see him, I just go numb!" Ayame said, blushing.

"Would you cut it out? Tohru doesn't want to hear about your sordid lovelife!" Kyou hissed. "Oh my…is that jealousy I hear?" Ayame grinned, and ran over to Kyou, and grabbed him in a big gigantic hug.

"Gah! Leggo of me, you pervert!" Kyou shouted, squirming. "You really want me to let go?" Ayame asked, with a small pout. "YES!" Kyou screeched. "Well, I think I can leave you alone--for now. I have a date with some teachers!" Ayame smiled, and released his hold on Kyou.

Smiling, he sauntered out of the classroom. "I can't take much more of this…" Kyou said, sighing dejectedly. "What a cool teacher!" Yumi said, grinning. "He sure is. Pretty hot, too." Uotani said, with a grin of her own.

"Would your friend like to eat lunch with us?" Yuki asked, politely. "Sure. Me and Uo have a lot to catch up on, anyway." Yumi said, and they all grabbed their backpacks and left the classroom, also.

The School Gardens

10 minutes before lunch

The gang all sat down under a gigantic Sakura tree, talking and gossiping. Uotani introduced Yumi to them all. Yumi glanced at Kyou. "Grumpy over there is Kyou Sohma, Yuki's cousin. Just call him Carrot Top. He likes it." Uotani told Yumi, smirking.

"Damn liar! I do not!" Kyou hissed. "My, what have we here?" A snobby voice spoke. They all turned around to face Harumi Hanzaki. "Oh, man. Not her again." Kyou grumbled.

"Yes, me! What do you all think you're doing? Lunch has not started yet!" Harumi replied, glaring at Kyou through her glasses that were perched on her delicate nose. "Our teacher, Ayame-sensei let us out early." Tohru told the girl. Harumi turned to face Tohru. "Oh, really? Some new teacher presumes he can alter the rules, does he?" Harumi said, and tightened her hands into fists. "Well…um…I don't think he was--" Tohru spoke, but was rudely cut off by Harumi.

"Don't you interrupt me! I was making a very important speech!" Harumi shouted, and dusted off some imaginary lint from her uniform. "When I first saw him, I knew he'd be trouble! Did you see those outrageous clothes he was wearing this morning? He looked like a pimp! He's been here for like what—a couple of days? I'm already hearing rumors about him!" Harumi said, scowling.

"Rumors, you say? Like what?" Hanajima asked , looking up. Harumi stared down at Hanajima. "I'm glad that you asked." Harumi said, and flicked back her hair.

"Apparently, he puts his hands on his students, when he's in the class. Plus, he's been putting the moves on the Vice Principal, Mr. Hijikata. If you ask me, he's a total pervert." Harumi said, making a face.

"I can't stand bitches like you! You're all milk and cookies when the teachers are around, then when they ain't, you act like the two-face hoe you really are. Get to steppin'." Yumi stood up, and shouted at Harumi. "How dare you! Who are you? I don't remember your face from anywhere!" Harumi shouted back.

"And I doubt anyone will remember your face, either…once I smash it!" Yumi snarled, and tackled Harumi to the ground. Harumi went down, screaming like a sissy. Yumi landed a solid punch to Harumi's face, before she was dragged away by Uotani and Hanajima. Harumi cradled her cut lip.

"My face, my beautiful face! You'll pay for this!" Harumi sobbed, and ran away. "Yeah, bitch! You better run!" Yumi snarled. Breaking away from Uo and Hana, she sat down.

"You haven't changed a bit!" Uotani spoke, and laughed. "I just can't stand girls like that, y'know? They really get on my nerves." Yumi replied, as she calmed herself down.

"I hear that. I've been wanting to smack her one for ages. But she's a girl, so…" Kyou spoke, blushing. "Oh…So you're a gentleman, eh? I thought good guys like you were extinct." Yumi winked at him, causing Kyou to blush even more.

Suddenly, the bell went. Soon, the gardens were full of kids talking, and eating lunch. Uotani elbowed Hanajima. "Here comes your loverboy." Uotani said, and pointed to where Haru and Momiji were making their way to them.

"Yeah, and I see your blonde cuddlebunny is also on his way." Hana replied, and Uotani blushed like mad. Tohru, Yuki and Kyou all coughed. "Cuddlebunny? Wha…What makes you say that?" Tohru asked, as a sweat drop appeared on Yuki's head.

"Nothing. He's just so cute! Right, Uo-chan?" Hanajima said with a small smirk. "Shut up, here they are!" Uotani hissed at her, as Hatsuharu and Momiji both sat down and joined them for lunch.

Haru placed a rose on Hanajima's lap. "Uh…what's this?" Hana asked, blushing. "It's a rose. A rose for a pretty lady." Haru replied, and smiled as Hana hugged the rose to her chest, careful not to crush the petals.

"Thank you, it's lovely." Hana smiled. "Um…do you wanna go somewhere?" Haru asked her. "What, you mean now?" Hanajima cocked her head to the side. "Yeah, I got to ask you something." Haru replied, in a mysterious tone of voice.

"Uh, sure. You guys don't mind, do you?" Hanajima asked the gang. They all said no, and she happily grabbed her backpack, and left with Haru. "What's up with that?" Kyou wondered aloud.

"Haru really likes her. They're probably making out!" Momiji said, with a giggle. "Just eat your lunch." Kyou said, as he wolfed into his sandwiches. They all talked. Well, most of them. Kyou and Yuki were pointedly ignoring each other. Soon, the bell rang for class, and they all got up and left for their classes.

3:30 pm

School Gate

School had just finished for the day. Kyou trudged alongside Tohru and Yuki, when Hanajima suddenly appeared from around the corner. "Kyou, can I talk to you? I have something for you." Hana waved them over.

"Huh? What is it?" Kyou asked. Smiling, Hanajima brought a tiny kitten from out of her bag. "Haru found this abandoned kitty. I said I'd find a good home for it. Seeing as cats seemed to like you a lot, I thought you should have it. Here, you go." Hana smiled, and placed the kitten in Kyou's schoolbag, then with a wave, she was gone.

"But…I…I can't take care of an animal!" Kyou protested, and stared down into his schoolbag, where the kitten looked up at him, and meowed happily. "She likes you, Kyou-kun." Tohru said, as she peered at the tiny ball of fluff.

"I don't care! I don't want it!" Kyou said loudly, and looked down at the kitten once more. His scowl eventually turned into a soft smile. "Well…okay. But if you scratch up the furniture, you're in for it. Deal?" Kyou spoke to the kitten, and the kitten meowed, in agreement.

"More cats. Great." Yuki said, his voice dripping sarcasm. They all set off for home.

6:00 pm

Yumi's House

Yumi picked up the phone from her bedside table, and dialed the number that she knew by heart. She waited until someone picked up on the other hand. _"Hello?" _A cold voice answered. "It's me. I'm in the school. All is going as you planned." She replied.

"_Do they suspect?" _The voice asked. "No, they're totally unaware of what I'm up to…or who I really am." Yumi replied. _"Don't get cocky. Just follow my orders to the letter. Obey me."_ The cold voice said.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch. I've done what you wanted. Now, how long do I have to be at that damn school?" Yumi asked. _"Until Ayame is away from Yuki, and that little bitch, Tohru." _The voice told her.

"Look, Akito…I know, I owe you big time, for getting my dad outta jail, and all…but why don't you just leave him alone? I mean…Ayame ain't doing nothing wrong. I'm sure he'll be back, as soon as this teaching thing is over." She told him, as she reached for a corn chip by the side of her bed and munched on it.

"_You're damn right you owe me! And you're going to pay me back--in full! First rule is…NEVER QUESTION ME! Second rule…NO EATING WHILE TALKING ON THE PHONE! WERE YOU RAISED IN A BROTHEL, OR SOMETHING?" _Akito screamed down the phone at her.

"Listen, dude…you say that again, and I'll come over there and bitch-slap your ass! Debt, or no debt!" Yumi shouted right back at him. _"Just…do your damn job!" _Akito snarled, and the phone went dead.

"Bastard." Yumi scowled, and hurled the phone against the wall, watching as it smashed into pieces.

To Be Continued

A/N: Muahahahahahaha! I hope you enjoyed chapter 3. I enjoyed writing it. Please read and review. Thankies again:D


	4. A Little Romance

GTA – Great Teacher Ayame

By AnimeNutsy

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone from Fruits Baskets. They all belong to Natsuki Takaya. Except for Yumi. She's mine. And Harumi Hanzaki.

Warnings: Shounen Ai, Mild Language, Slight Violence

A/N: How does it go? It won't happen overnight…but it will happen? I think that line comes from a shampoo commercial. It applies to my chapter updates. For in order for me to bring forth good chapters which the audience will laugh their lil asses off, I need time. I suffer from that dreaded disease, called writer's block. That, and my incredible genius needs precious time and consideration! XD –preens like Ayame- JK. Well, onto the fic!

Rating: PG

Part 4 – A Little Romance

Saturday

Outside The Cinemas

10:45 am

Hanajima had been waiting by the cinemas for ages. There was no sign of Haru anywhere. "Did he stand me up? Hmmm. Maybe I should **_BEEEEP _**him with Electro-magnetic shocks." Hana mumbled.

Some passersby stared at her as if she was a freak. "Do you want something?" Hana asked, staring at one couple. Hana made her hair stand up, and glared at them. The couple screamed and ran for their lives.

Sighing, Hana relaxed her hair, and she sat down on a bench. "One hour. I can wait one more hour. If he's not here by then, I'll see the movie by myself. I'm not missing out on a re-mastered edition of the crow--no way!" Hana laughed.

10:55 am

Other Side of Town

"Where is that damn cinema? Graaaaah! I knew I should have asked Hatori to drive me!" Black Haru shouted, and kicked over a trash can in his anger. Yes, Haru had turned Black while he had stormed from street to street, looking for the cinemas.

Just then, something wearing a pink floral dress caught his eye. Scratch that—_someone_. Someone he knew.

"Hey! You! Girl! Do you know where the cinemas are?" He asked the girl. She faced him, and blanched. She went to hurry away. "Hey! I asked you a question, dammit! Come here!" Haru snarled, and bolted for the girl.

10:56 am

The side of town where Haru is

Harumi turned around as someone called out to her. She nearly choked on the soda she was drinking, when she found out it was Hatsuharu Sohma. 'Damn those Sohmas! They're like the plague--they never leave you alone!' Harumi blanched, and went to hurry away.

"Hey! I asked you a question, dammit!" Haru shouted out from behind her. She started running. "Come here!" Haru's angry voice shouted. She heard the pounding of feet, and then she nearly jumped out of her skin when Haru's hand grabbed her arm.

"What? What do you want?" Harumi shouted, and faced Haru. The look in Haru's eyes made her squeak.

"Where is the cinemas?" Haru asked, or more like growled at her. 'The cinemas? Wha…?' Harumi thought, and was brought out of her thoughts by Haru shaking her. Harumi pulled away from him. "Are you trying to rip my arm off?" She shouted, and rubbed her arm.

"The cinemas? Where the hell are they? I need to meet someone there! Tell me, or I really _will _rip your arm off!" Haru shouted, breathing like a demon. Harumi sighed. "Fine…whatever. We're in the business part of town, so from here, you take that street over there, then you take the first left, then…." Harumi continued to explain to him.

Haru scowled. 'How the hell will I be able to remember all this shit?' He thought. He grabbed hold of her arm, once again. "N…Now what?" Harumi shouted. 'My day couldn't get any worse than this!' She thought, sadly.

"You're gonna direct me to the cinemas. Tally-Ho!" Haru grinned evilly, and shoved her in front of him, as an indication to start walking.

'I STAND CORRECTED!' Harumi's thinking voice screamed out.

11:20

Outside The Cinemas

Hanajima raised her head, as she heard someone call her name. She smiled, as she saw Haru walking towards her, prodding a sour-looking Harumi Hanzaki in the back with a stick. "Is this really the cinemas?" Haru, still black, asked Harumi. Harumi, furious at having been prodded with a stick all the way to the cinemas, whirled on him.

"Are you blind, or what? Take a look at the sign above your head! It says, in big capital letters, so even a dumbass like you could read it……CINEMAS!" Harumi snarled. "I don't like your tone, bitch!" Haru glared at Harumi, waving the stick threateningly.

"Well, I don't much _care_! Ooh, _big_ man with a stick! Let me see how _you _like it!" Harumi shouted, and snatched the stick from him. She then proceeded to belt him around the head with it.

After she was done dishing out some payback, Harumi threw the stick to the ground. Harumi faced Hanajima. "You have your work cut out for you. This guy is a nut case! He should be locked up!" Harumi said, pointing an accusing finger at Haru.

"Uh…sorry about that." Haru said, making an attempt at an apology. Black had apparently retreated…for now. "Yeah…whatever. You mind if I go on my merry way now?" Harumi asked sarcastically.

"Sure, and thanks." Haru waved as Harumi stormed away, her blonde hair swishing in the wind. Haru faced Hanajima. "Hi. Has the movie started?" He asked her.

"Hi, yourself. You're late!" Hana frowned at him. "Yeah, about that…my sense of direction is terrible. I'm sorry. Forgive me?" Haru asked her, pleading.

"I forgive you. But in order to win me over, you have to treat me to popcorn, for the movie. And lunch afterwards. Oh, and a drink. Popcorn makes me thirsty." Hana told him.

"Anything for my gothic goddess." Haru smiled, and kissed her on the cheek, before they both walked into the cinemas.

Back in the business district

Harumi flipped through a magazine, as she waited to be interviewed. Why she was here? She was trying to get a job as an editor. Someone was fired from this publication place, and they needed someone else. She had nothing better to do today, so here she was.

She blinked as someone sat on the chair next to her. From the corner of her eye, she could tell that it was a man…possibly late twenties. He had silky black/brown hair. He had on a pair of glasses. And he stared at her…constantly.

"Forgive me, but you have such a lovely face." The man suddenly told her. She coughed, blushing. "Excuse me?" Harumi faced him properly. He was handsome, no doubt about it. And sophisticated. Sophistication went a long way Harumi.

"Uh…thank you." Harumi spoke, smiling. "Are you here for the job?" He asked. "Yes, though I don't know how I'll do." Harumi replied. "I think you'll do great." He told her, his smile broadening.

"Really? Thanks!" Harumi smiled, proudly. Her bad day might be getting a little better, after all. "Say…when you're done here, do you want to have lunch with me? There's this cute little restaurant up the road from here." He asked her.

'Is he…asking me out? I think he is! Oh my god!' Harumi thought, as her heart started to pound. Harumi managed to find her voice. "Um…that would be lovely." She spoke, her face flushed.

"Great! I'll wait until you're done. OK?" The man grinned. Harumi nodded, not trusting her voice at this moment in time. Just then, her name was called out. She stood up, and walked towards the interviewing room.

"Oh, um…I'm Harumi Hanzaki. What's your name?" She asked him. "Sohma…Shigure Sohma." He replied, with a dashing grin. Harumi nearly crumbled right then and there.

'Soh…ma…?' Was her only thought, before the interviewer called her into the room.

The waiting room

Shigure watched as the blonde girl disappeared into the room. On the outside, he was calm. But on the inside, he was jumping for joy. His inner child…meaning his inner, lecherous child…was singing his perverted little heart out.

'_HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS, HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS…GIRLS ALL FOR MEEEE!' _The song was mocking the traditional 'Jingle Bells' Christmas song. While waiting, Shigure flipped through an old edition of 'THE OLD AND THE DUTIFUL'.

Anyone who read the title would think that this type of book was a nice, quaint story about Amish farming, or something. The truth was, it was anything but. It was a story of passion, lust, deceit, betrayal, and murder. Good reading, in Shigure's opinion.

As he skimmed through its pages, he noticed a piece of paper fall out of the book. He picked it up. Opening it, he read it. "Akito Sohma…age 14…If found, return to this address……._WHAT_?" Shigure screeched, earning him a few glares from other people in the waiting room.

"Sorry, sorry." Shigure apologized, before he let his thoughts do all the speaking for him. 'My, my. Who knew that our little Akito had such a smutty mind?' Shigure laughed softly.

Just then, Harumi walked out of the room, looking confident. "Are you ready?" Shigure asked, and grabbed hold of her arm, smiling. "Uhh…did you say your name was Sohma?" Harumi asked.

"I sure did! I'm an author. Mainly of romance novels. Maybe you've heard of me. I wrote 'Saints are fun, Sinners are better'." Shigure told her, as he helped her out of the building and into his black Mercedes, which was parked outside.

"Isn't that the book that was blacklisted for the smut content?" Harumi asked, as Shigure got behind the driver's seat, closed the door and put his seatbelt on. "Yes, some people just don't see the beauty of my works. It was classy, and elegant. A fine piece of work." He smiled, as he gunned the engine.

'You're a fine piece of work.' She thought. "Yeah, well…elegant, or not…smut is still smut." She told him, as she fastened her own seatbelt. "Haha. True, True." He laughed, as he drove away from the building, and to a restaurant called Fetish. They both got out of the car, locked it, and stepped up to the front doors.

"Do you wish to eat outside, or inside?" Shigure asked, indicating to the tables that were set up outside. "Um…outside would be nice." She spoke. "Great! I'll grab some menus! You go and sit!" Shigure smiled at her, and he disappeared into the restaurant.

Harumi went and sat down at a table, and stared at the passersby. 'I didn't know he was a Sohma…' She thought, and sighed. Just then, a crazy looking woman ran over to her.

"That's his car, right? Well, isn't it?" The woman shrieked. "Are you talking about the Mercedes? Yeah, uh…a guy called Shigure owns it." Harumi replied, wondering if she did the right thing or not. The woman looked like she had just escaped from the nearest loony bin.

"SENSEI!" The woman screamed out, and ran into the restaurant, which ended up with Shigure running right back out again. He grabbed Harumi, and hied her into the car, and before Harumi knew it, he was in the driver's seat, and they were zooming away from the restaurant.

Harumi looked back, to see that the woman had ran out of the restaurant, and was actually chasing the car! "Who is she? Your girlfriend?" Harumi asked, as they were stopped at the red lights.

"Worse. She's my editor!" Shigure wailed, as Micchan caught up to them, and banged on Shigure's door. "Sensei! Let me in! Why was I fired?" Micchan sobbed. "I should say, EX-editor. She's a nut." Shigure told Harumi.

"I figured that." Harumi said, sighing. 'Wait a minute. _She _was the editor that was fired? That editor job…it's to become _your _editor?" Harumi asked. "Yup. You got the job, Harumi." Shigure replied, and let out a whoop of joy, as the lights changed to green.

He sped off, leaving Micchan choking on his exhaust fumes. "So? Where to?" Shigure asked. "Huh?" Harumi faced him. "We can't go back there now. Micchan would be watching the place like a hawk." Shigure told her.

"Oh. Then, just take me home." She smiled, and gave him directions to her house. He drove to where a large house was situated. It looked like a mansion. "You live here? What a nice house." Shigure said, with admiration.

"Yeah, well…my parents are hardly ever home. It sometimes feels like it's really empty. Well, bye." Harumi gave Shigure a quick smile, before she got out. "Wait! Um…can I get your phone number?" Shigure asked her.

"Yeah, I guess so. But I can only give you my mobile phone number. The home phone number is silent. Plus, it's only used for family business." She told him. "That's fine with me." Shigure replied, with glee.

Harumi wrote the number on a piece of paper from her little black book. She tore out the page, and held it out to him. "Here you go. Call me sometime, okay? For coffee, or something." She smiled, and waved, then walked to her house, and let herself inside, disappearing from Shigure's view.

"YES!" Shigure whooped out. "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" He tucked the phone number into his suit pocket, before he drove away.

Inside the foyer of the Harumi residence

Harumi smiled to herself. Sure, the guy was a Sohma. Sure, he wrote smutty novels, but…he was nice. Harumi decided that she liked him. Just then, Ernie, her pet Labrador, trotted up to her.

"Hey, boy. I just met the best guy! I'll tell you all about him later." She smiled at the dog, then went and fixed herself some lunch.

12:15 pm

Inside The Movies

Hanajima and Haru sat in the theatres, kissing one another. The movie went forgotten. Hana sighed, as Haru kept her at a distance. "What's wrong?" Hana asked, as she smoothed back Haru's hair affectionately.

"I…don't like to hug. It creeps me out." He told her, looking away. Hana started to giggle. "Hanajima? What are you up to…? Hana? Hana, no!" Haru shouted out, as Hana threw her arms around him in a gigantic hug.

Hana blinked, as a POOF noise was made, and the theatre was filled with a strange smoke. 'Is there a fire?' She wondered to herself. She waited until the smoke cleared, and she eeped.

Sitting before her was a huge black and white cow. Some seats were crushed under its weight. "How'd a cow get in here?" She asked, and petted its head. It looked up at her.

"I guess I can't blame this on a skin condition, can I?" The cow spoke. 'Hang on a minute. The cow talked!' Hana thought, her mind reeling. "Hana? Are you okay?" The cow asked. The voice sounded familiar.

"H-Haru?" She whispered. "Uh…yeah. There's a perfectly good explanation. None of which should be uttered here. Should we go to the park?" Haru asked her. Not trusting her voice, Hana nodded, and they both left for the park.

They were too busy with their own little dilemma on how to get the huge cow out of there, that they didn't notice Akito sitting in the very back row, at the darkest corner. Akito had seen everything, and he was not pleased. He was not pleased at all.

To Be Continued

A/N: Harumi is a nosy little bitch, but I figured even nosy little bitches need a chance at romance. Hey, that rhymes! As to Akito reading naughty books…I kind of think that's what an evil 14-year-old Akito would do. Hmmm. He had to get his perverted personality from somewhere, eh? XD Well, please Read and Review. Thankies my lovelies:D


	5. Dire Consequences

GTA – Great Teacher Ayame

By AnimeNutsy

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone from Fruits Baskets. They all belong to Natsuki Takaya. Except for Yumi Shiratori, and Harumi Hanzaki. Both are mine.

Warnings: Shounen Ai, Mild Language, Slight Violence

A/N: About Part 4…Don't worry! There weren't any other people in the theatre, other than Haru, Hanajima and Akito. It's just something about the movie, The Crow. It seems to attract only weirdos. And now to say thankies to my favorite reviewers…

**Genevieve**: Thanks a lot for all your reviews thus far. I'm glad you like Yumi.

**Zuki-Chan**: I'm glad my Shigure/Ayame lines impress someone, at least. Trust me, I have a very important place in this story for Yumi. But my lips are sealed. You'll have to wait to find out the juicy details. Thanks for reviewing so far!

**Twilight Elf-Maiden**: I thank you for reviewing. But I don't think you would find many fics with Ayame as the straight guy. Face it, he's got 'Queer Eye' written all over him. But I will keep your idea in mind, though.

Rating: M

Part 5 – Dire Consequences

The Cinemas

Akito watched from his dark corner of the theatre, watching as that…that bitch put her filthy lips on his Haru. Akito's eyes narrowed to dangerous little slits, at what happened next.

Hana hugged Haru, making Haru revert into his Zodiac form, the Ox. Akito glared even more, when Haru offered to tell this young woman the family secret! Hana ushered the cow out of the theatre, checking to make sure no one was watching, before they disappeared from his line of vision.

Akito sat there, gripping the armrests of the chair so hard, that they nearly cracked under the pressure. 'I will put a stop to this…this rubbish!' Akito angrily thought, as he took his flip-phone from his pocket. He dialed Hatori's office phone.

"_Hello?_" Came the sound of Hatori's voice. "It's me. I'm at the cinemas in town. Come and get me." Akito ordered. "_The cinemas? What the blazes are you doing there? You should be in bed!_" Hatori told Akito.

"Never mind that! Come and get me! I'll be waiting outside the cinema's entrance!" Akito shouted. "_But…I'm with a patient right now._" Hatori tried to explain. "I don't give a shit! We have MAJOR problems here! Problems that will be DEALT with soon enough! So get your ass over here! NOW!" Akito screamed at the doctor, and hung up on him.

Placing the flip-phone back in his pocket, he stormed out of the theatre, and out of the cinemas. All the while, nearly knocking over an elderly woman with a walking stick. But did he care? Not a chance.

The elderly woman frowned at him, her many wrinkles giving her the look of an angry pitt-bull. "Watsch where you're going, shonny!" She shouted, and waved her walking stick at him.

"Shut up, you old bag!" Akito snarled at her, making the old woman gasp. Muttering something under her breath, she hobbled away. Within five minutes time, Hatori's car pulled up to the curb.

Akito walked up to the car. "Well? Open the door for me, you idiot!" Akito shouted. Hatori got out, opened the back door, and waited until Akito had gotten inside, before closing it again.

Hatori got back behind the wheel, closed his door and put the seatbelt on. He was about to gun the engine, when Akito spoke. "Don't think that I'll forget the way you spoke to me on the phone. Because I won't. I'll punish you, but not now. We have bigger problems to deal with." Akito told Hatori, smirking.

"Like what?" Hatori asked. "All in due time. Now…home, James!" Akito said, with peals of laughter. Sighing, Hatori started the engine, and drove to the Main Sohma Estate.

Beautiful Park Lands (sorry for the crap name)

Hana looked on at the huge cow with wonder. Haru had told her the whole story, about Yuki, Kyou…about everything. "Well…I can't say I'm really surprised. Yuki and Kyou are always at each other's throats. The cat, and the rat. Of course." Hana said, smiling.

"I should go into those bushes right now." Haru told her, pointing to some shrubbery that was to the right side. "What for?" Hana asked. "Because when we change back, we're naked." Haru replied.

"Oh. Yes, well, I can see your reason there." She placed the clothes that she had gathered when they left the cinemas and put them under the shrubbery, and Haru walked under the shrubs, hiding himself from view.

About a minute later, a loud POOF sound was heard, and Hana saw the smoke drifting from between the shrubbery leaves. Five minutes later, Haru came back out, all human, wearing his clothes.

"You will keep this a secret, won't you? If this got out, it would open up a real can of worms." He asked her. "What about Uo? Can she know?" Hana asked. "I'd like to say yes, but I can't. It's too risky. What if she drinks too much, and blurts it out in front of everyone?" Haru frowned.

"Hmmm…" Hana pursed her lips, deep in thought.

Think Bubble Uotani getting drunk on sake, screaming out "I know a couple of people with some reeaal neato tricks! They can turn themselves into animals! Whoo! More sakeee!"

Back again

"Uh…you're right. She does love to drink. Okay, my lips are sealed." Hana told him, with a smile. "No, they're not." Haru grinned slyly, and placed his lips on hers in a passionate kiss.

5:00 pm

Main Sohma Estate

The last rays of the sun were disappearing. Haru sighed happily, as he made his way to his room. Haru and Hanajima had stayed in the park all afternoon, just sitting and talking. He knew what this was. It was love.

He was deeply in love with Hana, and she with him. Who cares if they're one year apart? He would be by her side forever, no matter what. When he opened the door to his bedroom, he was startled by the cold voice that came from inside.

"Hello, Haru…" Akito said, smiling viciously at the boy, before he got up from Haru's bed, which he had been sitting on. He had been sitting there…waiting.

"Akito-sama?" Haru blinked. He saw the dangerous look in Akito's eyes. Akito's eyes held anger, loathing and madness. It was then that Haru whispered, "You know." Akito smirked at the Ox.

"Of course I know. I am Akito Sohma, the head of this family! There is nothing that I do not know, when it regards members of the Zodiac!" Akito was shouting now. "It was an accident, Akito-Sama." Haru tried to explain, but Akito scoffed at this.

"An accident, eh? No, an _accident _is when someone breaks their leg! What you did was unthinkable! What if that little bitch went to the media?" Akito screamed at him.

At hearing his beloved Hanajima being called a bitch, Haru's eyes flashed with anger. "Hana…is not…a bitch." Haru spoke, his voice straining. He was trying not to lose control.

"Women! They're all bitches, Haru! I forbid you to see her!" Akito said, smirking. Haru's head came up, his eyes wide. "No…please." Haru whispered, pleading with Akito. Haru's eyes lost their angry gleam, being replaced with a look of sadness.

"Furthermore, you shall start home schooling. Starting this Monday." Akito added, with a rictus grin. "What? No! You can't do that!" Haru shouted, shaking his head in denial.

Haru heard the growl, but was too late to move, as Akito slammed his head against the wall. Once-twice…three times, before Akito let go. Haru sank to his knees, his body shaking with sobs. Blood leaked from the cut that had been opened at the side of Haru's head, staining Haru's hair with its crimson color.

"You brought this on yourself, Hatsuharu." Akito told him, his tone icy. Haru saw three Akitos before him, before his vision went dark, and he sank to the floor, unconscious.

Akito heard a loud gasp behind him. He turned around, and stared at Hatori. Hatori stood there, before running to Haru's side, and feeling for a pulse. "He's not dead." Akito told him, as if what Hatori was doing was foolish.

Hatori faced Akito, his eyes glaring at him. "You said you wouldn't go too far!" Hatori said, his tone accusing. "And I kept my promise. Now, it's time for you to get to work. After you've had Haru's pretty little head sewn up, of course." Akito said, with a snicker.

"Get to work? What does that mean?" Hatori asked, suspicious. "The girl, Hatori! That girl knows our secret! I want her memory erased! Erase everything! Erase her memories of Hatsuharu! I don't want him being tainted by her filth!" Akito glared, as he remembered how she had been kissing Haru.

"Haru would remember. Should I erase his memories, too?" Hatori asked, his voice laced with disgust. "No, I don't think so. Let it be his punishment for ever thinking of his own happiness." Akito said, smirking as he started to walk away.

"Oh, and you had best get Ayame back here. I grow impatient." Akito said, laughing as he left the doctor with Haru. Hatori looked down on the limp form of Haru, and he frowned sadly.

"I'm such a coward. I'm such a pitiful coward." He whispered to no one in particular, just to the ghosts called memories that lingered in the Main Sohma House.

To Be Continued

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, folks. But this was supposed to be in the process of half a day, so…hence the short-ness. Also, I really apologize for calling Hanajima a bitch. That was Akito's POV. I really like Hana. So, please Read and Review. Thankies heaps! And thanks also, to other people, who have reviewed. Oh! I've nearly finished writing up Part 6, and will soon move onto write Part 7. I'll probably update with those soon.


	6. Driver's Ed

GTA – Great Teacher Ayame

By AnimeNutsy

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone from Fruits Baskets. They all belong to Natsuki Takaya. Except for Yumi Shiratori, and Harumi Hanzaki. I made them up.

Warnings: Shounen Ai, Mild Language, Slight Violence

Rating: M

Part 6 – Driver's Ed

5:30 am

Monday Morning

Shigure's House

Kyou woke up to the sound of his alarm clock beeping at him. Growling, he smashed it into pieces. Shrugging, he closed his eyes again, waiting for sleep to reclaim him. No such luck, however. At least not when a certain randy snake had also woken up, and was breathing in his ear.

"Go 'way! I need a catnap…" Kyou mumbled, cuddling into his pillow. "Well, Kyou-Kyou…Now that you're awake, you won't be getting any more sleep. That, I can assure you." Ayame's husky voice told him.

"What? Ewwww!" Kyou said, making a face. "Oh, come on! Here I am, the most beautiful person in the whole entire cosmos, and you say 'ew'?" Ayame cried dramatically.

"Geez, love yourself much?" Kyou asked sarcastically. "What's not to love?" Ayame said, grinning. Kyou blinked, as he felt something hard poke him in the back. "That had better be a flashlight, or you're toast!" Kyou told Ayame, warningly.

"If I said it was a flashlight, I'd be _lying_." Ayame said, with a sultry smile. Glaring, Kyou stood up, and left the room. He had woken up Yuki in the process. Grumbling, Yuki stepped out of his room, to glare at Kyou.

"You stupid cat! Knock it off!" Yuki whispered angrily. "If you mean Ayame's head…that I will do gladly!" Kyou replied, staring at the door of his bedroom, as Ayame came out, holding a doll.

"It was only my doll, Kyou-Kyou. Miss Mamiko Pretty Pants. I've had her since I was a toddler. I never leave home without it." Ayame explained to the cat, who harumphed at him, and left.

This was when Ayame noticed Yuki. 'Uh-Oh.' Yuki thought, and made to escape, but within seconds, Ayame was all over his younger brother, hugging and nuzzling him. "Oh, Yuuukkii-chaaaaan! Do you know what today is?" Ayame asked the rat. "And what would that be?" Yuki asked, trying to pry the snake from him, but Ayame, being the snake, just clung to him even more.

"Driver's Ed! And guess who the substitute teacher is!" Ayame said, with a big grin plastered over his face. The color drained from Yuki's face. "You don't mean…?" Yuki said, suddenly feeling very sick.

"Yes! Yours Truly!" Ayame beamed, and pointed to himself. "Oh, no. I think I feel a cold coming on. I better stay home." Yuki said, and walked downstairs, with Ayame on his heels.

"Oh, no you don't. I've already put your name down, assuring the Vice-Principal that you would be there. Loss of limb will not excuse you." Ayame said, as he sat down to the breakfast table.

"This wouldn't be because of you trying to impress the Vice Principal, Mr. Hijikata, would it?" Yuki asked, with a knowing smirk. Yuki turned on the dining room light. "Of _course _not! Darling brother, what kind of guy do you think I _am_?" Ayame gasped, feigning shock.

"An immoral sleasebag, who'd screw anything with legs." Kyou spoke for Yuki. He sat down at the kitchen table, with a bowl of cereal and a carton of milk. "At least we can agree on something." Yuki chuckled.

Ayame sat there, sputtering. "Surely you don't mean that, Kyou-Kyou?" Ayame asked, his eyes going all chibi-like. "Yes, I do. Pervert." Kyou replied, as he poured milk into his cereal.

Ayame collapsed to the floor, dramatically. "OH, MY ACHING HEART! HOW YOU BREAK IT SO!" Ayame pretended to sob in the sleeve of his Yukata. Both the boys ignored him, and ate their cereal.

Just then, Shigure came down the stairs, yawning. "What's all this ruckus? Can't a dog get any sleep?" Shigure groaned, as he walked into the kitchen, and put the kettle on.

"Oh, look. It lives." Yuki frowned at the dog. "Would anyone like a coffee?" Shigure asked, ignoring Yuki's snide remark. "I would!" Ayame said, and waved at Shigure from the floor. "One coffee, coming up." Shigure smiled at Ayame.

Tohru peeked from around the corner. "Oh! I thought I heard voices! As soon as I change into my uniform, I'll make breakfast!" Tohru smiled at them, and disappeared from the view.

Shigure finished making the coffee, and sat down at the kitchen table. He placed a cup at Ayame's spot, as Ayame had slithered back to his seat, pouting at the two boys. Kyou just glared at the snake, while Yuki ignored Ayame completely.

"Your little friend looks like she would like some milk, Kyou-kun." Shigure pointed to the little kitten, which sat at Kyou's feet, staring up at Kyou with starry eyes. "Oh! Sayako!" Kyou grinned, and picked the kitten up, and hugged her.

Sayako then proceeded to help herself to the leftovers in Kyou's cereal bowl. Shigure eyed the kitten with distaste. "That's disgusting!" Shigure said, pulling a face. "Disgusting, huh? At least cats don't lick their own ass!" Kyou said, scowling, before he picked up the kitten, and walked upstairs, and away from them to get ready for school.

Shigure was left there, gaping. "Don't take that personally, Gure-san. Kyou-Kyou is just going through a difficult stage, I believe its called puberty." Ayame told Shigure, patting the dog on the back.

Tohru walked back into the kitchen, wearing her school uniform. "Now, who's ready for scrambled eggs?" She asked, beaming at them. "Not me. I just came out for a coffee. I'm going back to bed. Night-night." Shigure got up, finished his coffee, and placed the cup in the sink, and trudged off.

"Any takers?" Tohru asked Yuki and Ayame. "No thanks, Honda-san. I'm full. I'm going to get ready for school now." Yuki smiled, then he also got up, and left. "I'll gladly have some scrambled eggs!" Ayame piped up from his seat. Tohru smiled happily, and proceeded to get breakfast for herself and Ayame.

7:00 am

Kyou's Room

Kyou laid on his bed, reading manga, when his bedroom door opened. He looked up, as Yuki poked his head in. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Kyou grumbled, and got up from the bed. "Honda-san has made your lunch. It's downstairs. We're leaving in a couple of minutes, so hurry up." Yuki said, and left. "Don't tell me what to do, damn rat." Kyou mumbled, and he picked up his schoolbag from the floor, and he walked out of his room, and downstairs.

He picked up the boxed lunch from the kitchen table, and went to put it in his backpack, when he noticed the tiny ball of fluff staring up at him. "Oh, you wanna come, too?" Kyou asked. The cat meowed, an affirmative.

"Well, I need to put my lunch in there, and I've got nowhere else to put you." Kyou told the cat. As if the cat understood him, she climbed out of the bag, along Kyou's arm, and squirmed her way into his pants pocket. There was plenty of room to spare, as she was only small.

"Smart cat." Kyou smiled, and stuffed the lunch box into his backpack, and zipped it up, then left along with Tohru and Yuki, and they all headed to school.

7:20 am

School Grounds

Tohru was sitting with the gang, while they waited for the Driver's Ed class to start. Students started to file out into the area, mainly students from their grade. Momiji made his way over to them, smiling.

"Ah, Momiji-kun!" Tohru waved to the little blonde boy. "Don't tell me _you're _taking the test!" Kyou gasped, dread filling his eyes. "Not today. _I've _already taken it. And _passed_." Momiji smirked at the flabbergasted look that crossed Kyou's feline features.

"But…where's Haru?" Hanajima spoke, as her eyes scanned the school ground, looking for his familiar mop of white and black hair. "Uh…he couldn't make it. He's um…sick." Momiji told her, smiling weakly.

'He's hiding something. Does he know that I know their secret?' Hana thought to herself. "Someone else is missin'. Where's Yumi?" Uotani asked, looking around. Hanajima shrugged. "Maybe she's playing hooky." Hana mumbled, sad at not being able to see Haru today.

"That wouldn't surprise me in the least." A cocky voice interrupted from behind them. They didn't have to look behind them, to know that Harumi Hanzaki stood there, smirking.

"Buzz off, Hanzaki. We're not in the mood for your shit today." Uotani warned her, as she patted the lead pipe that was resting against the tree. "That's right. Threatening people with brute force is about all you thugs can do." Harumi scowled, and took a seat amongst them.

"Is there a reason you're sitting here?" Uotani asked, glaring. "It was either here, or with those psycho fan girls of Yuki's. I chose here. Not that I like you guys, or anything. Those girls are way too creepy for my taste." Harumi replied.

"Well, maybe you're not as bad as I thought, Hanzaki." Uotani mumbled. "Yeah. You're okay, too. I mean, for a thug, that is." Harumi scratched her head, bewildered at what just transpired between her and Uotani.

Harumi faced Yuki. "How do you put up with that?" She asked, and pointed at the fan girls, who were all staring at Yuki and drooling. "With great difficulty." Yuki replied, sighing.

Just then, a BMW pulled up outside the school gates. Ayame stepped out of the car, beaming. He strode into the school grounds, and made his way over to the little group of students.

"Hello, class! As you can see, I am to be filling in for Driver's Ed classes. So, let's take rolecall, shall we? Then we can get this party on the road!" Ayame told them, and began to call out names from a sheet, which he held.

"I'm not feeling too good, all of a sudden." Harumi said, frowning slightly. "I'm sure everything will be okay. Ayame-san can be a very good driver, sometimes." Tohru tried to reassure Harumi.

"Oh, great. I think I'm gonna be sick!" Harumi rubbed her stomach, which suddenly felt as if a whole lot of butterflies had been released all at once. "Maybe you can puke in his car, so the rest of us don't have to go through this torture." Kyou told Harumi, laughing.

Tohru looked on at the group, and smiled. It was nice that Harumi was finally being a little nicer. Uotani seemed to notice it, also. "Say, Hanzaki…you're never this cheerful. Did something good happen? You meet a man, or something?" Uotani asked, with a sleazy grin plastered on her face.

"Huh? N-No way!" Harumi shook her head, blushing. "HA! I was right! Hanzaki the evil has finally discovered boys!" Uotani shouted, laughing. "It's not like that--wait! You call me Hanzaki the evil?" Hanzaki folded her arms, and glared.

"Yeah, but you deserved it. Now, who is this guy? Does he go to this school?" Uotani asked. "No, he's older. A lot older. And handsome, too." Harumi replied. "So, you're into older men, eh? Have you done it with him yet?" Uotani asked. Harumi's head whipped up, to glare at Uotani.

"Certainly not! I only just met him a couple of days ago, at my job interview! We exchanged numbers. That's it." Harumi explained. "So? Are you gonna call him?" Uotani asked. "Yeah, I think so. He's really nice." Harumi said, smiling.

"Does he drive? Does he have a car? What about a decent job?" Uotani rambled on. She wanted all the details on the guy who could make Harumi Hanzaki act like a lovesick girly-girl.

"Yeah. He drives a black Mercedes, and he has a job as an editor. His last name is Sohma, also. Is he a relative of yours?" Harumi asked Kyou, and Yuki. Both boy's eyes bulged.

"Do you mean Shigure-san?" Tohru asked. "Yeah. So, he's a relative, then?" Harumi smiled. "He's…our cousin." Kyou managed to find his voice. "Well…it doesn't matter. He's nice enough. A total gentleman." Harumi looked at Ayame, as Ayame walked over to their group.

"Who's a gentleman? Are you talking about me?" Ayame smirked at Harumi. Harumi liked Shigure, yes. But she didn't like Ayame very much. He was too weird. "Hardly. I'm talking about Shigure. We exchanged numbers the other day." Harumi told him. Ayame was instantly on his mobile phone, sobbing into the phone.

"GURE, YOU CHEATER! HOW COULD YOU? WHAT HAPPENED TO MALE ROMANCE? TRAITOR! LE SOB!" Ayame then clicked the off button on his mobile phone. "Great. Couldn't you find somewhere else to air your dirty laundry?" Yuki asked, glaring at his elder brother.

"I was just kidding. I let it ring out. Had you worried, didn't it?" Ayame poked Yuki in the gut, with a sly smile. "Are we going to get the class started, or what?" Kyou asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Right you are! And Miss Harumi is first up!" Ayame beamed at Harumi. But, in Ayame's minds eye, he was jabbing needles into a voodoo doll that looked at lot like Harumi.

Sighing, Harumi trudged off with Ayame, who was giggling to himself. Was he going to let this girl get away with taking his Shigure away from him? Not likely. Oh, he wasn't mad. He was just going to scare her. Just a little bit. Just a big little bit. Muahahahahahahaha! Let the Harumi-torture begin!

To Be Continued

A/N: I think I've steered a little from the angst-ridden road with this chapter. But after chapter 5, I figured we could all do with a funny chapter. And as for the 'Mamiko Pretty Pants' thing…That's because I think of Ayame as the boy who grew up with Barbie dolls, rather than karate action figures.


	7. Hot Blooded Racer

GTA – Great Teacher Ayame

By AnimeNutsy

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone from Fruits Baskets. They all belong to Natsuki Takaya. I do not own anyone from Initial D….Just their cars. (I wish!)

Warnings: Shounen Ai, Mild Language, Slight Violence

A/N: I'll see how the reviews go. Reviews are my lifeblood, peoples. If I don't get enough, I'll die off, thus the fic will die off. Savvy?

Rating: PG

Part 7 – Hot Blooded Racer

8:00 am

School Grounds

Harumi hesitantly got in the passenger seat, and fastened her seatbelt. She wasn't sure she wanted to do this. She blinked as Ayame got into the driver's seat, closed the door and gunned the engine.

"Are we ready, Miss Harumi?" Ayame asked her, grinning from ear to ear. Harumi didn't like it when people grinned like that. It usually meant they were up to something.

"Uh…I guess so." Harumi replied, swallowing the lump in her throat. Ayame put his own seatbelt on, closed the car door, then he drove away from the school. They were driving for about five minutes, when Harumi started to get nervous.

"Hang on, a minute, sensei. If we keep going this way, we'll wind up on Mt. Myogi!" Harumi told him. "Correct. That's where we're headed." Ayame replied, smirking. Harumi didn't like where this was heading.

"But, sensei…that's where all the street racers go!" She pleaded with him. "Also correct. That's why we're going." Ayame replied. "But…But that's the Night Kid's turf! They'll be up there!" Harumi pointed out, nearly getting hysterical.

"Well, with a name like 'Night Kids' we should be pretty safe. It's morning!" Ayame replied, grinning as they reached the top of Mt. Myogi. Harumi eeped, as she saw a black R-32 GTR parked there.

They pulled up alongside the R-32. There was a 'Night Kids' decal on the side of the car. Harumi was freaking out. "Let me out of the car!" She hissed at Ayame. "I can't do that. This is Driver's Ed." Ayame told her.

The R-32 rolled down its window. A man stared at them. "Who the hell are you?" The man scowled. "I'm Ayame Sohma, and this lovely little vixen here, is Miss Harumi Hanzaki. We wish to battle you. It'll be a downhill race." Ayame replied, smiling.

"Listen, dude. I don't know what you're on, but I'm Zak Nakazato. I'm the leader of the Myogi Night Kids, the fastest damn team in Gunma. And let me get this straight…_you're _trying to tell _me _what kinda race we'll have? Pompous punk, I'm gonna kick your ass. You're on." Zak smirked at Ayame.

"Sensei…if you do this, I'll report you to the _headmaster_! Forget the Vice-Principal, I'll go right to the top, it'll be your _job_!" Harumi warned Ayame. It was then that Zak noticed Harumi.

"Damn, girl! You've got a nice set of headlights on ya. Why dontcha leave this sorry excuse for a racer, and come sit by my side. I'll show ya how a _real _man runs a downhill!" Zak smirked, and winked at Harumi.

Harumi went from a shade of pale pink, to a shade of angry red. "How _dare _you! You damn pervert! I should report you to the police for sexual harassment!" Harumi threatened him through the window.

Zak seemed unfazed. "Chill, babe. Don't get your boobs in a bunch." He replied, laughing. "That's _it_! Sensei…let's _slaughter _this pig!" Harumi faced Ayame, her eyes narrowed.

"So, you want to race him?" Ayame asked her. "Oh, yeah. He's not going to get away with making lewd comments like that--not to me." Harumi sat back in her seat. "Okay, let's do this thing. First one to cross the finish line wins." Zak told them. They both started up their engines.

It was like an old samurai movie, they both waited until the first leaf fell from the tree to the ground, and they were off. Harumi couldn't believe that a car could go so fast. And it seemed like they were picking up speed. 120…140…160kms!

"Don't you think you're going too fast?" Harumi shouted out. She had to shout, the roar of engines were that loud. "Quite right, but if I'm to pass Mr. Nakazato, I'll have to floor it." Ayame told her, and she held onto anything she could, to stop from slipping around the place.

Just as the corner came up, Ayame picked up some extra speed, and passed the R-32 with ease. Laughing, he continued until the reached the finish line. Then, he just slowed down, and drove back to the school, calm as a bird, as if nothing had happened.

8:35 am

School Grounds

Tohru looked up, as the BMW pulled up outside the gates. Her eyes widened, as Harumi stepped out of the car on wobbly legs. Harumi waited until she was at the gutter, then began retching.

"Are you okay?" Tohru asked, and she ran over to where Harumi was, and patted her on the back gently. Ayame got out, and walked over to them. Harumi glared up at him, her eyes fiery.

"Wasn't that fun?" Ayame asked, with a big grin on his mug. Harumi wanted nothing more than to slap it off his face. "Fun? You call that _fun_? Asshole, you almost got us killed!" Harumi screamed at him.

The students that were gathered around all gasped. They had never seen Harumi Hanzaki talk like that to a teacher. "Yo, what's the matter?" Uotani asked, and she walked over to Harumi and Tohru.

"Mr. Smart Ass over there, decided he wanted to be in a downhill battle on Myogi!" Harumi hissed, and retched some more. "Street racing? I never knew you were into that." Uotani spoke to Ayame this time.

"Haven't you ever wondered why Haa-san never lets me drive his car? It's because I scare the wits out of him!" Ayame replied, with a giggle. "Hello? Person needing special attention here!" Harumi cried out.

"Suck it up, Hanzaki. I'd give a limb to be able to race on Mt. Myogi. Which guy did you race against?" Uotani asked. "Some pervert scumbag called Nakazato." Harumi replied, glaring, as she remembered the comments that came from Zak.

"You're kidding? The guy who owns the R-32?" Uotani gasped. "That's the one." Harumi replied, and she dabbed at her mouth with a handkerchief. "Wow, I hear he's really good. How'd you do?" Uotani crept closer, eager for all the gossip.

"Speed Racer over there won. I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED, BY THE SPEEDS HE WAS CLOCKING!" Harumi shouted this sentence at Ayame. Then, after she composed herself, she stormed away to the administration office.

"Looks like someone's busted." Uotani looked at Ayame with sympathy. "Do you want me to go and knock her out?" Asked Yumi, who had just gotten to school, and had witnessed Harumi's hissy fit.

"Oh, hey. Nah, it's cool. Took you long enough to get here. Where were ya?" Uotani asked. "I was just…sleeping in." Yumi told her. "Lazy bitch." Uotani smiled, then dragged her over to the BMW.

"Pretty sweet ride you got there." Yumi told Ayame, as she admired the car from all angles. "Can we go next? I wanna go to Mt. Myogi, too!" Uotani forgot that she was supposed to be a thug, and she jumped up and down.

"Sure. We can also bring Kyou-Kyou and Yuki-chan." Ayame stared over at the two boys. "Oh…hell…no." Both boys said in unison. "Your loss, then!" Ayame laughed, as both he, Uotani and Yumi got in the car, and drove away.

That was when Kyou looked into his bag, searching for his kitten. But the cat was gone. "Sayako?" Kyou called out, and looked frantically around. "What are you doing, stupid cat?" Yuki asked, annoyed at all the freaking out.

"My cat is gone!" Kyou shouted, and stood up. "It'll turn up. Probably around lunchtime, when the cafeteria's open. All you cats think with your stomachs." Yuki retorted. Kyou smirked at the rat.

"Well…we all know what part of your anatomy you think with. What, with being a rat, and all…" Kyou let his snide remark finally hit Yuki, before Yuki was up, and chasing him around with Uotani's lead pipe.

Tohru watched this, smiling. She knew they wouldn't admit to it, but Yuki and Kyou were really good friends. She'd go as far as to call them best friends. But for now, she would keep that to herself.

She walked over to Hanajima. "Wanna talk about it?" Tohru asked Hana. "Huh?" Hana looked up, as she was taken off-guard. "You seem like you need to talk. Come on. Up you get." Tohru smiled, and pulled Hanajima to her feet.

"Let's go for a walk." Tohru smiled, and linked arms with Hana, and they went for a walk around the school grounds. It was then, that Hana told Tohru that she knew the Sohma secret. She told Tohru everything.

"Trust me, I won't tell anyone. I know how important this must be to that family. I won't ruin so big a secret." Hana told her. "I know. And I'm glad you know. I guess it explains some of the weird stuff that's been happening." Tohru stopped walking, as she noticed a drinking fountain. "I'm so thirsty. Be right back!" Tohru smiled, and she walked over to the drinking fountain and took deep mouthfuls of the crystal clear water.

When she was finished, she walked back to where Hanajima was. Or, more accurately, where she was supposed to be. Hanajima wasn't there. "Hana?" Tohru called out.

"Tohru…Tohru, help me!" Hana's voice screamed out. Tohru whirled around, to where three men in Armani suits were forcing Hanajima into a big, black Lexus, just outside the school grounds.

"Hana? HANA!" Tohru screamed out, and bolted out of the school grounds, just in time to see the car tear away from the street, with Hanajima fighting the men in the backseat. It turned the corner, and was gone.

'This didn't just happen, did it? I must be dreaming.' Tohru thought, and fell to her knees in shock. Minutes later, the BMW returned. Ayame, Uotani and Yumi jumped out of the car and ran over to her.

"Tohru? Tohru, what's wrong? If somebody hurt you, by god, I'll--" Uotani was cut off by Tohru's sobbing. "Uo…it's Hana! I think she's been kidnapped! I saw these three men drag her into a car! I think it was a black Lexus!" Tohru rambled on, nearly choking on her sobs.

"What? Where are they? Did you catch the number plate?" Uotani snarled, and scanned the streets. "I don't know, they were too fast for me to see much of anything. I should have been with her!" Tohru sobbed some more.

"There's only one person I know who owns a black Lexus." Ayame spoke. They all looked at him. His eyes were narrowed, and his fists clenched. Tohru's eyes widened. "That car belonged to him, didn't it? To Akito? This is all my fault, isn't it? For not leaving the Sohma family alone?" Tohru asked, tearfully.

"This isn't your fault. If anything, it's his!" Ayame hissed, and stormed over to his BMW. "Hold up! Who the hell is Akito? If he took Hana, I'm coming, too! The punk has a date with my fist!" Uotani growled, and started flexing her fingers, and cracking her knuckles. They were so occupied, that they didn't notice Yumi slink away.

"Tohru-chan, Uotani-san…You will both stay here." Ayame told them, and got into his car, and gunned the engine. "LIKE HELL I WILL!" Uotani shouted at him. "Miss Uotani!" Ayame shouted, which caused Uotani to blink at the forcefulness of his voice.

"It's safer for you both to stay here. I shall be quite alright, I assure you." Ayame smiled softly, then drove away. "Oh, Uo…what will we do?" Tohru said, and burst into tears.

"Shush, it's okay. We have to trust in our teacher to help her. Besides, Hana is probably zapping the hell out of them right now. Come here." Uotani grabbed Tohru, and held her tightly, as she felt tears fall from her own eyes. They held onto each other, sobbing, and praying for their friend's safety.

To Be Continued

A/N: I bet you've never thought you'd ever see Fruits Basket shoved together with Initial D! Well, that makes two of us. I just had to try it out. Personally, I'd NEVER get into a car with Ayame. I like my life, and I don't wish to shave off some years that could be spent writing fanfics! XD Also, thanks to all my reviewers so far. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the others. So, um…Read and Review. Thankies again:D


	8. Memories Erased

GTA – Great Teacher Ayame

By AnimeNutsy

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone from Fruits Baskets. They all belong to Natsuki Takaya. Except Harumi, and Yumi. Those are made-up characters.

Warnings: Shounen Ai, Mild Language, Slight Violence

Rating: M

Part 8 – Memories Erased

Main Sohma Household

Hanajima kicked and zapped the men who dragged her into the Japanese mansion. They threw her roughly to the floor of a room, which looked like an old shrine. "Who are you? Ransom won't do you any good, I'm not rich." Hana told the thugs, who just stared at her, and left.

"What is this? Leaving so soon? Come back here, so I can zap you some more!" She shouted out, her patience wearing thin. "Poor, little dove, and she's all alone…" An eerie voice interrupted.

"Who's there? Come out!" Hana shouted, her hair starting to spark with electric energy. A young man in a red robe walked out, and smirked at her. "And I am the bad wolf, who--" The young man was cut off, as electric waves slammed into him, nearly frying the robes off of him.

"I'm sure that was pretty painful. I can show myself out." Hanajima narrowed her eyes, and made to walk out the door. The man, furious, screamed through a walkie talkie, "Get in here, you fools!"

The thugs, who brought her there, ran into the room, with guns on the ready. Hana's eyes widened. "Hatori!" Akito screamed out. The door opened, and Hatori walked in. When he saw Hanajima standing there, he whirled to face Akito.

"No…Akito-Sama! You can't!" Hatori pleaded. Akito stormed over to where Hatori stood, quivering. He grabbed a hold of Hatori's ebony locks, and yanked, causing Hatori to wince in pain.

"_Never _tell me what I can and cannot do! You will erase that girls ridiculous memories! Right now, is that understood?" Akito snarled, and tightened his grip on Hatori's hair.

"Hatori-san? What's going on?" Hanajima asked, as the hired muscle grabbed her, restraining her from movement. Hatori stared at her, in desperation, only to feel Akito's cold fingers grabbing his jaw, and forcing him to look into those cold, dark eyes.

"Hatori, you're displeasing to me right now. Kana's wedding is coming up." Akito spoke softly, leering as he saw the shock register in Hatori's face. "It would be so _sad _if she were to have an accident on the way to the wedding. What if she should suddenly find that her car brakes are cut?" Akito gasped in mock-horror. "No…please…" Hatori whispered, tears coming to his eyes. "Erase the girl's memories…Or I'll see to it that your precious Kana dies a truly painful death." Akito whispered in Hatori's ear.

Hatori flinched, as he felt a wet tongue lick away the tear that slid halfway down his cheek. "So, you'll do this for me, yes?" Akito asked. The tongue disappeared. "Y..Yes." Hatori hung his head, shaking. Akito removed his hand from Hatori's hair, and smoothed the ruffled hair back. "You should brush that hair of yours. After you deal with the girl." Akito pointed to where Hanajima had been forced to sit.

Sighing, Hatori walked over to Hanajima. "Hatori-san? Will you erase my memories of Haru?" Hana asked, calmly. "Yes. I must." Hatori replied, and went to place a hand over her eyes.

"Will it hurt?" Hana asked. "N-No…It won't hurt." Hatori replied, tears choking his voice. There was a bright flash of light, and Hanajima fell to the floor, motionless.

Meanwhile, Ayame was…

Ayame pulled up at the Sohma main house, and jumped out of the car, and ran inside the ancient looking building. He ran to where they could only be, and opened the door.

He gasped. Hatori was there, along with Akito and Hanajima, who was unconscious on the floor, the thugs having cleared out. Hatori stared at Ayame. "Ayame…I…" Hatori spoke, softly.

"I think I'll leave you two alone for a moment." Akito chuckled, and left the room. "You did it. Didn't you? You erased her memories." Ayame spoke, matter-of-factly. "I had to! I had no choice!" Hatori replied, staring at the floor. Ayame stormed over to him, and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"Everyone has a choice." Ayame reminded Hatori. "Well, I didn't!" Hatori shouted out. "Why not? Because Akito has you under his thumb, that's why!" Ayame shouted back.

He didn't stop there. "I love you, Hatori! With all of my heart! But…But you make me so _mad _sometimes! It's like…you _enjoy _him slapping you around! I really want to understand you, and--" Ayame was cut off, as Hatori screamed out, "No one can understand me!"

Ayame clutched Hatori by the shoulders. "I do understand you, Haa-san. Your pain is my pain. Your joy is my joy. I really do understand you…more than you know." Ayame whispered, his voice shaking a little.

It was then that Hatori broke down. He crushed Ayame to him, and he sobbed into Ayame's chest. "I'm so…so sorry. He said that…he'd kill Kana." Hatori said, hiccuping.

Hearing this, Ayame's eyes narrowed. "He's been blackmailing you?" Ayame asked. "Yes…He wanted me to bring you back, and he said he'd hurt her, if I didn't comply with his orders." Hatori told Ayame, and he stepped back a little.

"I, uh…seemed to have wet your shirt with my tears. Sorry." Hatori apologized, wiping away his tears. "That's okay, I'll just make another one." Ayame replied, with a soft smile. "I should make you one, too. One with little pink frills on the--" Ayame was cut off, by Hatori's glare.

"I have a needle with your name on it, Aya." Hatori told the snake. "Oooh, rough trade!" Ayame giggled, and made for the doorway. "I'm going to have a little talk with our _darling _lord Akito. You stay with Hana-chan." Ayame told Hatori, as he disappeared out of the doorway.

Akito's Bedroom

Akito lay on his stomach, watching his little bird flit from the branches of the Bonzai tree, which was the bird's home. This bird was his only _real _friend. The rest of the Sohma family, they were all garbage. Heck, the whole of _humanity _was garbage.

"Hmm…does that mean that I, too, am garbage?" Akito spoke, to the bird, who looked at him, then went back to its business. Just then, a knock on the door caused him to abandon his melancholy thoughts.

"Who _is _it?" He asked, his voice sounding annoyed. The door opened, and Ayame stepped into the gloomy darkness. The only light available, was the light of the sun, which was slowly starting to set.

Ayame closed the door behind him, and walked over to where Akito lay sprawled. "We need to talk. Now." Ayame said, speaking in a commanding tone of voice that Ayame didn't realize he had – until now.

Akito got quickly to his feet, his face flushed with anger. "How _dare _you speak to me in that manner! I am lord and master of this house! I should have you _whipped_!" Akito snarled.

With a dark glare, Ayame had Akito by the front of his robes, and he pulled the younger man close, so they looked at each other, eye-to-eye. "Excuse me? Par-_don_? Did you _speak_?" Ayame hissed, and tightened his hold on the front of Akito's robes, causing Akito no little amount of discomfort.

"L…Let go!" Akito coughed out, finding it hard to get his breath, as Ayame's grip tightened. "I am not as easily scared off as my brother! So watch yourself, you impudent little brat!" Ayame scowled, and released his hold of Akito, smirking as Akito fell to the floor, and shuffled backwards, away from the snake.

Akito felt something clutch at his heart. Something that he never thought he would feel. Something that he never thought he _could _feel.

Akito felt _fear_. As Akito stared up at the snake, as he stared into Ayame's now-cold eyes, he was scared. He realized that no amount of bullying would make Ayame back down. All of Akito's scare techniques…all of his Gestapo tactics…they were useless against this man.

"Wha…what do you want?" Akito asked, his voice trembling. "Akito…all I want is for you to stop. Stop messing with my brother, stop tormenting Hatori…and for god's sake, find yourself a girlfriend!" Ayame added, and Akito went beet red.

"A girlfriend? Wha..what?" Akito stammered. "A girlfriend, or boyfriend…a blow up doll, maybe?" Ayame added, and fought not to laugh as steam came from Akito's ears.

"Ayame Sohma…you tread on thin ice. Now, what do you want?" Akito shouted out, still blushing over the ludicrous remark about the blow up doll. "Just to leave me in peace. I will come back here when the school year is finished. But not before." Ayame told the younger man.

"Hn. I thought it was folly for you to put yourself in a teaching position." Akito said, having calmed down. "I can't imagine what your employers must think of that clothing store of yours." Akito mumbled, and straightened his robes.

"I, uh…didn't tell them." Ayame admitted. "Well, whatever. I've decided to let you remain teaching, as long as you don't pervert your students. So I guess I'll see you in a year. Now, get lost." Akito spoke, dismissing the snake.

"Oh, thank you!" Ayame giggled, and hugged Akito, who screamed out, and told the bird to show out his 'guest'. Smiling, Ayame let go of Akito, and walked out of the room.

"Crazy snake." Akito grumbled, staring up, as the bird flew above his head. He was too late to dodge the bird poo that landed on his hair. 'Effing Bird'. Akito thought, and glared at the little bird.

On his tree, the little bird stared at his master and laughed. "And _that's _for not giving me fresh food, your stingy-ness." Said the bird, and went back to his business, once more.

To Be Continued

A/N: Bwahahahahahahahaha! Can't you just _imagine _Akitowith a blow up doll? Actually, that might make for some good fanfiction material! Excuse me while I laugh my ass off, but……. HA HA HA HA HA HA! XD


	9. The Truth About Yumi Shiratori

GTA – Great Teacher Ayame

By AnimeNutsy

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone from Fruits Baskets. They all belong to Natsuki Takaya. Except Harumi, and Yumi. Those are made-up characters. I also do not own Hijikata. He belongs in Peacemaker.

Warnings: Shounen Ai, Mild Language, Slight Violence

A/N: I finally got to see the TV series of Gravitation. I think I was expecting a little too much out of it, because when I finished watching it, I sat back and thought, 'Wow. This really stinks.' I just thought Gravitation had no interesting story line. I'm putting that anime into my category of 'Dumbest anime to ever see the light of day.' Oh, well. On to the fic!

Rating: M

Part 9 – The Truth About Yumi Shiratori

Main Sohma Household

Yumi Shiratori stood before Akito Sohma, not believing what she was hearing. "You…You're kidding me, right?" She asked Akito. "No, I've decided that Ayame can continue on with his silly little teachers job. Your work is done." Akito replied.

"No, it's not! It's not finished yet, not by far!" Yumi shouted, her voice making Akito look up. "You did your job. But Ayame promised me that he'd be back after he's finished this year at the school. So it's _over_." Akito told her, his eyes narrowing.

"Just like that? It's over? You mean, I had to go to that lame school, become friends with those kids…and you say it's _OVER_?" Yumi balled her hands into fists.

"I don't see why you're getting so uptight about all this. I got your dad out of jail, and you paid me back. You should be _happy _I don't ask more of you." Akito told Yumi.

"It's not…that. I thank you for that, really. It's something else." Yumi spoke. "Hmm? Something else? This sounds interesting. Sit down, I'm in the mood to hear a good story." Akito said, and pointed that Yumi should sit in front of him.

"Fine." Yumi sighed, and sat down on a corner of Akito's bed, and crossed her legs. "You remember about my father having that car accident, right? Well, someone else was involved in the accident, and they…they died." Yumi spoke, her voice barely a whisper.

"Go on." Akito urged her. "Well…the person was a woman. It turned out, she had a daughter. Tohru Honda." Yumi said, watching Akito's face for his reaction. "So your father was the one who caused the accident?" Akito asked, a little shocked.

"Yes. It's his fault that that girl is without a mother. I feel that I need to apologize to Tohru, on behalf of my father." Yumi said, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Why don't you get your father to apologize to her?" Akito asked her.

"Are you kiddin'? Hell would freeze over before that old fart apologized to anybody! No, the job is left to me. I just hope Tohru doesn't hate my guts after I tell her." Yumi said, and stood up.

"You're going?" Akito asked. "Yeah. I gotta get to school, and see Tohru." Yumi replied, and placed a quick kiss on Akito's cheek. "Later!" She said, as she sauntered out of the room.

Akito touched his cheek where Yumi had kissed him, and he blushed. The bird laughed from its tree perch. "Oooh! Akito and Yumi, sitting in a tree!" The bird sang. "Keep it up, you little bastard, and _you _won't have a tree to sit in!" Akito warned, and the bird shut up, and hid its head under its wing.

The High School

Art Class

Yumi stared across at Tohru. Hana's seat was empty, as she was at home recovering from the memory loss. Uotani looked at Yumi. "You've been actin' strange all mornin'. Whassup?" Uotani asked her.

"Nothin'. Just thinkin'." Yumi replied, and went back to her dressmaking. They were making fashion clothes, and Yumi hated it. She kept sticking herself in the finger with the sewing needle. She stuck herself with it again. "Ahh! God damn! This sucks!" Yumi shouted out, and licked her injured finger.

Ayame walked over to Yumi, and gave her a bandaid. "Thanks." Yumi said, and put it on her finger. "Next time, wear a thimble." Ayame added, and moved off to harass Kyou, who was having an even worse time than Yumi.

"Kyou-Kyou, I can help you, if you like!" Ayame told the redhead. "Yeah, right. I need your help as much as I need a boil on the ass! Go away!" Kyou growled, and furiously tried stabbing the needle into a piece of material.

Yuki looked at Kyou, and sighed. "It's a sewing needle, _not _a knife. You're like a primitive savage!" Yuki said, and Kyou's hair bristled. Kyou looked down at Yuki's work. And like everything else, it was perfect. And that gave Kyou an idea.

"I see you've done a perfect frilly dress there, Rat-Boy. Do you plan on wearing that? Huh? Do ya, girly man? Or maybe you're thinking of taking over your brother's fashion shop?" Kyou hissed, a cat like tail bursting from his trousers, and bristling. Yuki saw the challenge, and he stood up.

"The implication that I would willingly wear women's clothing was bad enough. But…But to say that I would take over that…that…den of _iniquity_!" Yuki shouted, and mouse ears sprouted from his head.

The class looked on, sure that what they were seeing were costumes. Ayame glided over to where Yuki stood, and he placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Brother dearest, _surely _you didn't mean that. My store is a legitimized--" Ayame was cut off, as Yuki brushed the hand off his shoulder.

Yuki glared at Kyou, his tiny frame shaking with anger. "You…the oval…now!" Yuki spoke, and stormed out of the class, with Kyou following, cracking his knuckles. Uotani started to grab her things.

"Where are you going?" Yumi asked. "Up to the roof. There ain't no _way _I'm missin' this! See ya!" Uotani grinned, before she ran out to catch the fight. The whole rest of the class got up, and followed. Tohru was heading for the doorway, also.

"Tohru, wait a second! I need to talk to ya!" Yumi got up, and caught her by her arm. "I've got to go and stop them, Yumi-chan! They'll end up getting hurt!" Tohru cried, and made to walk away, but Yumi held fast.

"I need to speak with you, it's important!" Yumi shouted out, which made Tohru stop struggling and listen. "It sounds serious. Is something wrong?" Tohru asked. "No…Yes…Kinda." Yumi stammered. "Well, I guess I can wait for a little. What is it?" Tohru asked, smiling slightly. "I can't talk here." Yumi spoke, indicating that Ayame was sitting at his desk, as if in a daze.

"Uh, okay. Ayame-san, we're just going to take a break for five minutes. We'll be back soon, okay? Bye!" Tohru waved, and then she left with Yumi.

Ayame sat there, fuming like a drama queen. "I can't believe this! I'm teaching a bunch of class _boycotters_! _And _I'm talking to myself!" Ayame cried out. He pulled out a compact mirror from his pocket and stared at his reflection.

"Still…I am _quite_ a beautiful man to talk to. Isn't that right?" Ayame asked his reflection. "You certainly are, you sexy thing!" He replied, grinning.

"I take it you also sing in the shower?" Came a deep voice from the classroom doorway. Ayame nearly jumped out of his skin, and looked at the person who was glaring at him.

"Oh. It's just you, Mr. Hijikata." Ayame smiled, and stood up. He sashayed over to the vice principal, and wrapped his arms around the muscular man. "Do you wish to find out if I sing in the shower or not?" Ayame asked, and waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, I came to inform you that two of your students are beating the crap out of each other down on the oval. Now, if you don't want to get fired, you should get your ass down there, and stop them." Having said that, the vice principal untangled himself from the snake, and stomped off.

"Playing hard to get, huh?" Ayame giggled, and skipped out of the classroom and headed for the oval.

The Girls Bathroom

Both Tohru and Yumi stood in the girl's bathroom. The tension was so thick, you could have cut through it with a knife. Yumi had told Tohru her secret, about their parents and of the accident. She had told Tohru everything.

"Tohru? Hey. Say something, god dammit! Don't just leave me hangin' like this!" Yumi shouted out. Tohru finally faced Yumi. Tears were in her eyes. At first, Yumi thought they were tears of anger and resentment. But, when she looked closer, Yumi could see that they were tears of joy, and also of sadness.

"Oh, Yumi…I had no idea! We've both suffered so much. I'm glad that you came and told me. You're a true friend, just like Hana and Uo. You understand." Tohru cried, and flung herself into Yumi's arms and wept.

"Hey, now! Stop that! You're soakin' up my trenchcoat!" Yumi laughed. Tohru smiled, and detached herself from Yumi, blushing. "I'm sorry." Tohru spoke, and wiped her eyes and face.

"So, you were a spy for Akito?" Tohru asked. "Yeah, pretty much. He's a hard man to please. I'm thinking I'm gonna disappear, while he's still in his cheerful mood." Yumi replied.

"But…where would you go? I know! You could stay with us!" Tohru piped up. "Thanks, but…I can't. I'll go and live with some relatives in England. So uh, tell the rest of the gang that I started playing permanent hooky, k?" Yumi smiled, and pulled Tohru into a quick hug, then she let go. With a last salute, she picked up her backpack from the floor, then walked out of the bathroom.

Tohru stood there, and sighed. "But I only just got to know her." Tohru frowned. Tohru picked up her backpack and walked out of the girl's bathroom, also.

The Main Oval

Fight Time

As Ayame got to the oval, all he saw was a gigantic dust cloud, with fists and legs flying this way and that. Like one of those old Warner Bros. cartoons. Putting on a brave face, Ayame rolled up the sleeves of his gown, and stormed into the fight, only to come flying out again, landing in a heap on the ground.

"Are you okay down there?" A female student said, looking down at his sprawled form. "Ohmigod, I think I broke a _rib_!" Ayame replied, bawling his eyes out. "If you can scream like a woman in labor, you're fine." Said the masculine voice of Hijikata.

Ayame stared up.

"Oh…it's the lord Buddha, and he's come to take me to heaven!" Ayame said, before he passed out, with a smile on his face. "Now! Let's sort this out! Samurai Style!" Hijikata laughed like a demon, and, brandishing two Kendo sticks, he ran into the dust cloud, Kendo sticks akimbo.

The huge crowd of students waited in anticipation. They could all hear grunts, shouts and snarls, accompanied by the sounds of Kendo sticks hitting flesh. The dust cloud finally cleared, and revealed the two unconscious forms of both Kyou and Yuki on the ground. They both had enormous bumps on their foreheads.

Hijikata stood over them, grinning wickedly. "Discipline!" He snorted. He suddenly whipped around, and faced the crowd of gawking students. "What are you all staring at? Get back to class, you _swabs_!" He snarled.

The students all ran off, like their asses were on fire. Hijikata looked down to Kyou and Yuki, then to Ayame. "Great. Now I have three pieces of dead weight to deal with. This sucks." Hijikata grimaced, and set to the task of taking all three of them to the sick bay.

The Sickbay

The sickbay nurse stood, glaring down at Hijikata. She was a lot taller than most men, as she used to be a professional basketball player in her youth. And right now, Hijikata looked like a dwarf compared to her.

"Hijikata, you're one hell of a _sick _bastard! Look at the eggs on those two kids' noggins! No doubt inflicted by those darn Kendo sticks you're always carrying around! Hand 'em over." Housho, the old lady nurse held out her hand.

"Ohh! Fine, then!" Hijikata sulked, much like a naughty child that had been caught out at doing something bad. He turned both the kendo sticks over to Housho, who locked them away in her inaccessible cupboard.

Housho them immediately fastened ice packs to both Yuki and Kyou's foreheads. She then waved some smelling salts under Ayame's nose, and Ayame came awake with a start.

"Aaah! It's an evil old bag lady, come to steal my soul!" Ayame cried out in fright, as he first took a peek at the nurse lady hovering over him. "How rude!" Housho grumbled, and fixed Ayame a herbal drink.

"Drink this. It'll fix you right up. Though one with such horrible manners as yourself is hardly deserving of my fix-you-up elixirs." She told him. Ayame took the cup from her. "I'm sorry, you just gave me a start, what with all the wrinkles…" Ayame blanched, as he realized he'd said that aloud.

"My goodness, what a real _charmer _you are. Now, drink that while I tend to the kiddies." She said, and bustled over to Yuki and Kyou, waving the smelling salts under both their noses. The two boys slowly opened their eyes.

"Where am I?" Kyou groaned out, being the first to speak. Kyou's hand went to the ice pack on his forehead. Yuki did the same, wincing as his hand brushed the lump on his pale skin.

"Ouch. I know you didn't do this, stupid cat. Who did?" Yuki spoke through a cut lip. "That'd be me." Hijikata told them, with a shrug of his shoulders. "This is student abuse! You asshole, try hitting me again! I'll knock you _flat_!" Kyou snarled, and went to get up, but Ayame held him down. "Now, now. You mustn't be too hasty. That's quite a knock you took to your head. Stay still. I'll call Hatori." Ayame told the cat, who spat at him.

Yuki took this opportunity to quietly slip from his medical bed, and tiptoed towards the door. Ayame whipped around so quickly, that his hair slapped Hijikata across the face. "And just _where _do you think _you're _going, little brother?" Ayame asked icily, his eyes glaring.

Yuki gulped. This was the first time he'd ever seen his older brother get mad--really mad at anything. "I was, uh…just going to get some fresh air." Yuki replied, as he took off his ice pack, and handed it to the school nurse.

"You can get all the fresh air you need _after _I call Hatori, and then, only _after _he gives you a thorough check-up." Ayame replied, and walked over to the phone that was on the nurse's desk. Ayame quickly made a phone call to Hatori, telling Hatori all about the fight.

Finally, Ayame hung up the phone. "He'll be here shortly. We'll wait here for him." Ayame told the two boys curtly. "Are…are you okay? It was me who punched you in the gut. I'm sorry. I thought you were Yuki." Kyou spoke, looking at an interesting spot on the wall.

"I'm fine. I was just winded, that's all. I'm just glad you two don't have split heads, after _someone _hit you with kendo sticks." Ayame replied, and shot a venomous look at Hijikata. "Hey, I thought you were unconscious when that happened!" Hijikata said, frowning. Kyou snickered. "I'll bet he just faked being unconscious, so that he'd get to be carried here, in your arms." Kyou pointed out, grinning at Ayame, who went beet red.

Coughing once, Ayame turned the tables on Kyou. "Well, you were also carried in his arms. Both you and Yuki-chan." Ayame spoke, with a perverted leer. "I don't know how many _times _I've told you _not _to call me that in public!" Yuki hissed, and threw his older brother a glare that could've turned Ayame to stone. "Hmm, let's see…about 6,798 times total. I've been keeping count." Ayame replied, with a sly smirk.

"Be still, my heart. It can actually count!" Yuki gasped, sarcastically. Ayame was about to make a scathing retort, when Hatori showed up, with his medical bag. "Oh, Hari-chan! They're being so mean to me!" Ayame fake-sobbed, and threw himself into Hatori's arms.

"So, you're still fighting, hmm?" Hatori faced both Yuki and Kyou. "It was all that stupid cat's fault. He started this whole mess." Yuki replied. Kyou's face went bright red with anger, and his hair bristled. "You scummy, lying, sneaky little vermin! I did not, and you know it!" Kyou shouted at Yuki.

"Well, if I'm vermin, then you're a coughed-up hairball." Yuki replied, sticking his nose in the air. "Coughed up, huh? How's about I make you cough up your _lungs_?" Kyou snarled, and went for Yuki, but Hatori held him back.

"Stop it, _now_. Don't make me give you the _treatment_." Hatori threatened them both, his good eye glaring at them. Nor Yuki, or Kyou wanted _that_, so they both shut their mouths, and let Hatori examine them.

"Well, other than damaged pride, you both seem to be okay." Hatori told them. "Great. Well, I'm out of here. See ya." Kyou got up, and before anyone could call him back, he was out the door.

Yuki made to leave, also. "One minute, Yuki. I've made arrangements for you to see _him_." Hatori told the mouse. Yuki stopped in his tracks. "Really? Well. It's nice to see that you consulted me before sending me to face fire and brimstone. What does hewant now?" Yuki asked, his voice icy.

"Don't act so tense. He won't be acting like a creep from now on." Ayame piped up, beaming. Yuki turned around, and faced his brother. "What did you do, brother?" Yuki asked, getting more suspicious by the second.

"Me? I have done nothing, my dearest darling brother." Ayame said, laughing nervously. "Is that so? You're hiding something, brother _dear_." Yuki spoke, and folded his arms.

"Uh…heh-heh. To, uh…imply that I, the great Ayame Sohma, would keep _anything _from my cute little Yuki-chan is just…so tragic. Tragic, I say!" Ayame clasped his hands to his chest, his eyes glistening with fake tears.

'So he wants to play games, huh?' Yuki thought, smirking as an idea came to mind. "I know that you're keeping something from me, brother. And if you don't tell me this _instant_…I shall never speak, nor look at you again." Yuki told the snake, a triumphant grin plastered on his otherwise emotionless face.

"But--! You can't mean--! Oh, how cruel you can be, brother. Fine. I shall tell you." The snake replied, dismayed.

5 Minutes Later…

"So basically what you're saying to me…is that you threatened him with violence, and references to a _BLOW UP DOLL_!" Yuki shouted at Ayame, who cringed back. "Well, yes. But it was for your well-being, as well as for Haa-san's." Ayame added, to placate the mouse.

"Do me a favor. Stay away from me." Yuki told Ayame, and with a glare, he stalked out of the sickbay. Hatori patted the poor snake on the back, telling him not to worry about it, while Housho and Hijikata looked on.

"Wow, that is sure one messed-up family." Hijikata mumbled. Hatori faced Hijikata with murder in his eyes. "Mind what you say. Or you shall deal with me." Hatori warned the vice-principal, who scowled in reply, but otherwise said nothing. Hatori and Ayame then both left the sickbay.

After School

Uotani was walking home, when she noticed someone familiar sitting on a park bench. 'Yumi?' She wondered, and walked over to where Yumi sat, watching the sunset.

"I'd offer you a penny for your thoughts, but I spent the last of my money on booze." Uotani spoke, and Yumi looked up. "Uotani? What are you doing here?" Yumi asked. "Just out walking. It relaxes me." Uotani replied, and sat down.

"What's wrong? You look like shit." Uotani pointed out. "I can't tell you." Yumi spoke. "Why not?" Uotani asked, frowning. "Because you'd probably hate me for the rest of your life if I did." Yumi replied, sighing. "Hmm. Maybe…if you told me, I could get a better grasp of the situation. How can you know I'd hate you if you don't tell me?" Uotani asked, and stared into Yumi's eyes.

And, so Yumi spent the better part of an hour talking to Uotani about the whole thing, and Uotani sat through it, listening with interest, without once showing Yumi any malice.

"And that's it." Yumi finished, and a full minute of silence went by, when finally Uotani began to speak. "You were wrong. I don't hate you." Uotani told Yumi. "Really? Well…I'm glad." Yumi whispered, and drew her knees up to her chest as the rest of the sunlight disappeared from the sky.

"You told me the truth. And you also told Tohru the truth, and that took guts. I respect that. I respect it a lot." Uotani smiled, and stood up. "I gotta go. But one last thing…" Uotani said, and looked directly at Yumi.

"If you _ever _come near any of my friends again……I'll _kill _you." Uotani spoke, and with that, she walked away. Yumi stared up at the night sky and smiled softly. "From my biggest rival, that might not be so bad." Yumi whispered, then stood up, and she left the town under the cover of darkness.

To Be Continued

A/N: Yes, the story of Yumi has come to a close, but the story continues nonetheless! After all, I still have to write about the main bishies, right? So, thanks if you've stuck with me so far! I love all your reviews! –Hugs all the people who reviewed up until now- So, what can I say, but…please review? D


	10. Substitute Teacher

GTA – Great Teacher Ayame

By AnimeNutsy

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone from Fruits Baskets. They all belong to Natsuki Takaya. Except Harumi. She is a made-up character. I also do not own Hijikata. He belongs in Peacemaker.

Warnings: Shounen Ai, Mild Language, Slight Violence

A/N: Part 10 is up, and ready to go! So I hope you all enjoy it! ;D

Rating: M

Part 10 – Substitute Teacher

Main Sohma House

7:00 am

Ayame Sohma tapped lightly on the door, blinking as it opened wide to reveal a haggard-looking Haru Sohma. "What do you want?" Haru asked, clearly on the verge of going Black.

"I, uh…I came to check on you, to see how you're doing." Ayame replied. "Well, now you've seen me. Now go away." Haru glared, and went to close the door, but Ayame put his foot in the door, holding it open.

"Hiding away from life is no way to live, Haru-kun." Ayame told the boy, who stood there, glaring. Finally, Haru's eyes lost their angry fire, and sighing, the boy let the snake into his room.

"Hana doesn't remember me…does she?" Haru asked. "N…No. Hatori was forced to wipe her memory clean. Akito ordered it. I mean, she might remember certain things. But as for your relationship…it was all wiped." Ayame told the Ox.

"I figured as much. I was insane to think that I could have had a normal life!" Haru shouted. "No, Haru. That's not correct. Just look at me!" Ayame piped up, smiling. It wasn't to do Haru any good, however.

"And just how is your life so great? Huh? You work at a sleazy fashion shop, you don't know if you like Hatori or Shigure and your relationship with Yuki is just sad! You have no right to just smile at me as if everything's fine!" Haru shouted.

"Yes, I do work in fashion shop for men, I do flirt with Haa-san and Gure-san. And I know that my trying to help Yuki is sometimes frustrating. But, dammit, at least I'm making a go of things! You're just sitting in your room, moping all day. You need to get out, into the fresh air. You need to make friends. I guess what I'm trying to say is…you need to get over it." Ayame told the boy.

"Yeah, sure…like that's the easiest thing in the world." Haru replied, sulking. "I never said it was easy. But you never know until you try." Ayame added, ruffling Haru's hair.

"Well, I can't leave the estate. I can't even go to school. Akito wants me to be home tutored from now on." Haru spoke. "I know. And that's why I'm here. For today, I'm going to be your substitute teacher!" Ayame replied, giggling at Haru's horrified expression.

"But…what about your art class at school?" Haru asked the snake. "Well, someone's filling in as a substitute for today." Ayame replied, grinning slyly. "Yeah? Who?" Haru asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "Oh…no one." Ayame replied, grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

9:00 am

Art Class

Shigure looked on at all the eager faces, and he asked himself for umpteenth time, just how he got roped into this. 'Oh, yeah. I was tricked into it by a conniving serpent.' He thought, as he stared at all the students.

Tohru was happy that Shigure was filling in, Yuki didn't care either way, and Kyou was hissing at Uotani, who kept flicking bits of eraser at him. "Sorry I'm late." A quiet voice spoke from the doorway.

The class looked up, to see Hanajima at the door. "Come in, and take a seat." Shigure said, smiling at the girl. Hana went, and took her seat beside Uotani. "Girl, are you okay?" Uotani asked her silent friend.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" Hana looked at Uotani strangely. "Well, with the whole kidnapping thing…" Uotani was cut off, as Kyou threw a pencil at her head. In an instant, she was breathing down Kyou's neck. "You wanna die, punk?" Uotani snarled at him, Hana forgotten for the time being.

"That's enough fighting, Miss Uotani." Shigure replied, and placed a hand on her shoulder. Uotani faced him, and grabbed his shirt collar. "He just threw a goddamn pencil at my head! You gonna let that slide, old man?" Uotani glared at the dog.

"Aiiieee! Please don't hit me, I bruise easily!" Shigure wailed. "Well?" Uotani asked, tightening her grip. "Umm… Kyou-kun, please stand outside." Shigure eeped out. Kyou mumbled something under his breath, but he went and stood outside, nonetheless.

"Please let…go. You're choking…me!" Shigure gasped out. "Oh! Sorry 'bout that. I get carried away sometimes." Uotani apologized to Shigure, and released him. "Yeah, which is all the time!" Came Kyou's voice from outside. "Shut the hell up, carrot head!" Uotani shouted back.

"Whatever you say…dumb blonde." Kyou mumbled. Kyou eeped when Uotani ran out of the room, lead pipe in hand. "What was that?" Uotani asked him, a scowl on her face. "Um…nothing." Kyou replied.

Uotani walked towards him, gangster like. "So…which kneecap shall I smash first?" She asked the cat. Kyou didn't wait around to give her an answer. He ran like his ass was on fire. "Get back here, ya little coward!" Uotani screeched, and took off, after him.

"Goodness, she won't actually hit him with that thing, will she?" Shigure asked, eyes wide with fright. "No, she'll just scare him a bit. This happens at least once a month. If you get my point." Takeshi Kanno spoke, laughing.

"Dude, if Uotani had heard that, you'd be eating through a fricken _straw_." Kuroudo Sakurai said, looking at his friend. "So? I don't see Little Miss Gangster anywhere, do you?" Takeshi replied, laughing.

"Well, that's enough chitchat, boys. I believe you have to finish off your… dressmaking? Good lord." Shigure said, as he sat down at the teacher's desk. The students all started to bustle about, getting materials for their unfinished dressmaking work.

Just then, Hijikata walked into the room. "Who are you? Where's the teacher?" Hijikata asked, and walked over to where Shigure sat. "Oh, hello. I'm filling in for Ayame Sohma. I'm Shigure Sohma. Pleased to meet you." Shigure smiled at Hijikata.

"Are you a relative?" Hijikata asked, suspicious. "Yes. Ayame's my cousin." Shigure replied. "That's strange. He should have ran things by me first." Hijikata spoke, eyes narrowed as he scrutinized Shigure.

"Well, he had no time, sadly. We had a crisis at home." Shigure explained. "Hn. Well, get him to call in next time he arrives." Hijikata replied, before stalking out of the room. "Will do, Captain Cranky." Shigure spoke, and the whole class laughed.

Meanwhile, with Haru…

Ayame sat beside Haru. They were working on Math. Lets just say Haru wasn't the brightest bulb when it came to numbers. "So? If I have ten apples, and I take away two apples…how many apples would I have left?" Ayame asked.

"I dunno." Haru replied. "You didn't even try!" Ayame pointed out. "Well, I don't like apples that much." Haru replied. "Okay…then let's try something else. If I have ten pictures of Hana, and I take away two pictures…how many pictures of Hana would I have left?" Ayame asked, again.

"You'd have eight pictures." Haru told the snake. "Very good!" Ayame replied, beaming. "But I'd want to keep all ten. I wouldn't part with a single picture." Haru spoke, matter-of-factly.

"Haru-kuuuuun! We're only using that as an _example_! Seeing as how apples didn't get your attention, I picked something that would. Do you understand?" Ayame asked the Ox.

"Yeah, I got it." Haru replied, wishing Math would end soon. And soon, it did end, as History lessons took place.

Back at School…

Shigure yawned, as he waited for the class to end, so that they could all go to lunch. Finally, when the bell rang, Shigure jumped up. "Yaaay! Freedom!" Shigure cried out, happily.

"You're so funny, Shigure-san. You act like you're a student, not a teacher." Tohru pointed out, laughing at the dog. "Well, I like to out, and about, not cramped in a tiny classroom." Shigure replied.

"Would you like to eat lunch with the gang?" Tohru asked. "No thanks, Tohru-chan. I think I'll troll for girls." Shigure grinned, and walked off with a spring to his step. "Oh, he's such a kidder." Tohru said, and laughed. "He was serious, Honda-san." Yuki replied, as he walked alongside her. "Ehhhhhh?" Tohru squealed, as her eyes bugged out of her head.

The School Library

Harumi was tidying up the shelves in the fiction area. "People!" Harumi frowned, as she picked up a book titled _Kama Sutra _from a bunch of JK Rowling novels. "Now, _this _belongs with the adult section." She spoke, and tucked the book under her arm, as she made her way to the adult area of the library.

As she was tucking the book back in its regular place, a hand sneaked around, and grabbed it from her. "Hey! It's rude to snatch!" Harumi said, and faced the intruder. "It's you." She said, and stared up at Shigure Sohma.

"You know, I can make something really rude out of what you just said, but I'm not gonna." Shigure said, and smiled at her. "Wh..what are you doing here?" She asked him. "I'm filling in for my cousin." He replied, as he flicked through the book.

"Why? Has he been fired for misconduct in the class? Or maybe he's lost his license? I wouldn't be too surprised, by the way _he _drives." She grumbled. "Ah, so you've had the misfortune to be in a car with him at the wheel." Shigure chuckled.

"Are you gonna check that book out? Or are you planning on staring at it all day?" Harumi laughed, and took it from the man and put it back in the shelves. "It's given me some fantastic ideas for a new book." Shigure told her, grinning.

"After meeting you, I read a couple of your novels. And they were nothing short of smut." She added, as they both sat down on some cushy chairs. "And let me guess. You couldn't put them down?" Shigure asked, with a lecherous smile.

"I'm just stumped as to how all that erotica can come from one person's mind alone." She replied. "Call it _person experience_." Shigure spoke. "Experience? Really? I think you're bluffing." Harumi told him, matter-of-factly.

"Do you wish to find out?" Shigure asked her, and waggled his eyebrows. "Hmm…I believe that a teacher courting a student is quite the crime. So, my answer is no." Harumi told him, and his face drooped.

"But…I _am _going to be starting a job as your editor/publicist…so perhaps maybe when I leave school, which will be soon…we could work something out between the two of us." She told him, smiling.

"Okay, it's a deal. In the meantime, what would you say to a date after school? I _am _only a substitute for this one day, after all." He reminded her. "Okay, you can pick me up from the front gate this afternoon, and we can get Italian." She smiled, then stood up. With a wave, she walked out of the adult section, and she was gone.

And it was just then that Shigure remembered--that he loathed Italian food.

Back With Haru…

"And now it's time for lunch!" Ayame told the boy, who went and flopped down on his bed, yawning. "Don't you mean it's time for me to sleep until the next Nuclear War? I've had enough!" Haru whined.

"Oh, and here I thought that being the Ox, you would've had more stamina. Oh, well." Ayame sighed, and cast a look at Haru from the corner of his eyes. Haru glared at the snake.

"Are you implying about my sexual prowess?" Haru asked, on the verge of going black. "No, I'm implying about your ability to do your schoolwork. It's not my fault you have such a dirty mind." Replied Ayame with a chuckle.

"Get a load of that. Ayame Sohma, the gutterbrain _himself _is accusing _me _of having a dirty mind? Unbelievable!" Said Haru, shaking his head in disbelief. "I resent that. I can't help it if I have an overactive imagination." Ayame replied, indignantly. "Alright, alright. I'll make us a sandwich." Haru replied, and got up from the bed. "You're such a darling, Haa-kun." Ayame said, smiling happily. "Anything to keep you quiet." Haru said, before he disappeared to make the sandwiches.

At School

Lunchtime

Momiji skipped over to where the gang all sat. Hana was there, along with Tohru and Yuki, Uotani and Kyou…whose face was covered in hand indents where it had obviously been slapped.

"Kyou-chaaan! What did that to your face?" Momiji asked, as he sat down amongst them. "A dyke with a lead pipe and PMS." Kyou replied, only to be punched out by Uotani's fist, which had _suddenly _connected with his jaw. "Look at that. My fist slipped." Uotani replied, smirking down at the sprawled Kyou.

"K-Kyou-kun! Are you alright?" Asked Tohru, worriedly. "Mmm." Kyou replied, because his jaw was swollen from the punch. "You both missed the whole class with Shigure. Yuki finished his dress. You should see it, it looks lovely." Tohru added, smiling.

"Great." Kyou spoke, finally getting use of his jaw muscles again. "Yeah. It'll fit you perfectly, Kyou." Yuki added, with a laugh. "Sure." Kyou mumbled. "I can make underwear to go with it." Yuki continued on.

"Yeah." Kyou said, his eyes drooping. "And I can--" Yuki was cut off by Tohru's cry as Tohru ran over to Kyou, touching the cat's forehead. "What's wrong? Stupid cat? Stop fooling around." Yuki shook the limp form of Kyou. Kyou was out cold.

"Stupid cat! Wake up! Oi! Kyou!" Yuki shouted, slapping the cat across the face gently. "He's burning up…What shall I do?" Tohru asked, beginning to freak out. They both faced Uotani.

"I didn't hit him that hard, honest! Let's just take him to the sickbay, and let Granny Houshou sort him out." Uotani told them, and went to lift Kyou up. "It's okay! I'll do it!" Yuki said, and lifted the unconscious cat into his arms.

"I'll come, too. Come on, Momiji." Tohru spoke, gathering her things, and both she and Momiji followed them. "I didn't hit carrot-top that hard…I didn't." Uotani repeated to herself.

"His waves are in disarray." Hana piped up. "Is he going to be okay?" Uotani asked. Sure, Uotani teased Kyou mercilessly, but she liked him. "I don't know." Hana replied, and looked to the skies. They were black and heavy looking.

'This is a bad omen. A _very _bad omen.' Hana thought, but otherwise…she kept her thoughts to herself.

To Be Continued

A/N: Muahahahaha! Yet _another _cliffhanger! Well, it's the same deal. Please R&R. Thankies!


	11. Tapeworms

GTA – Great Teacher Ayame

By AnimeNutsy

Disclaimers: I do not own anyone from Fruits Baskets. They all belong to Natsuki Takaya. Except Harumi. She is a made-up character. I also do not own Hijikata. He belongs in Peacemaker.

Warnings: Shounen Ai, Mild Language, Slight Violence

A/N: I LOVE reviews! And I also love cliffhangers, which in turn gives me more reviews, which gives me the drive to continue. My set goal is 50 reviews. And…it looks like I got a ways to go yet. So, to all life forms that read this, PLEASE review! Thankies! D

Rating: M

Part 11 – Tapeworms

High School Sickbay

A little after lunch break

"Hmmm. The boy's fever's strange." Exclaimed Housho, as she looked over Kyou's sweating body. "How so?" Tohru asked, tears in her eyes. Yuki stood quietly by the window, watching them from the corner of his eye.

"Well…this fever. His pupils are dilated. And his hair's gone all bristly." Housho replied, walking closer to get a better look. "Tapeworm." Housho uttered. Tohru blinked.

"Tapeworm?" Yuki asked, raising attention to himself. "Yep. I know, it sounds crazy. But I'll bet you this kid has tapeworms. And not just any old tapeworm, mind you. And that's the strange part. The tapeworm I'm thinking of only affects _animals_. To be more specific, it only affects _cats_." Housho added, narrowing her eyes.

Both Tohru and Yuki glanced at each other, and the same thought ran through both of their minds. "I'm sure you're mistaken." Yuki told the nurse.

"Believe me, kid. I used to work night shifts in a Veterinary hospital, where I dealt with all kinds of animals. And this kid has tapeworms!" Housho said, in an end-of-story tone of voice.

"Well, say he does have tapeworms? What then?" Tohru asked. "Well, I need to call the hospital. He needs to be treated ASAP." Housho replied, and reached for the phone.

Tohru grabbed it away from her. "We have our private doctor." Tohru told the woman. "I realize that. But if that boy doesn't get to the doctors, he'll be dead within the night!" Housho shouted.

"Wha…what? Dead? N-No…" Tohru gasped, and the phone slipped from her hands and clattered to the floor. Housho picked it up and dialed for the nearest hospital. "What are we gonna do? Kyou can't die! He can't!" Tohru cried out, tears falling from her eyes.

Yuki walked over to where Kyou lay, and stared down at the cat. "You had better not die…or I'm coming to the afterlife to kick your butt." The rat said under his breath. Housho walked back over to them.

"Is the hospital on their way?" Tohru asked. "Yeah, they said to try to lower his temperature any way we could. I'm going to the admin building to get some ice. You two wait here." Housho told them, then walked out of the sickbay.

Yuki grabbed the phone. "What are you doing?" Tohru asked him. "I'm calling Hatori. I don't trust anyone else when it comes to matters like this." Yuki replied, as he dialed the dragon's phone number.

Hatori's Office

Hatori glanced at his phone, as it rung. 'It's probably Shigure, that slacker.' He thought, as he sipped some green tea. The ringing continued. "Oh, for shit's sake!" Hatori growled, and picked up the phone.

"Shigure, I don't need--huh?" Hatori's eyes widened as Yuki started rattling onto him about Kyou, and tapeworms, and the whole shebang. "Get him out of there. Now." Hatori told the rat. "But Kyou…" Yuki began, but was cut off by Hatori, who shouted at him.

"I said get him out of there! There's no telling what could happen! Tell Miss Honda to hug him, so you can carry him easier! I'll be there in two minutes!" Hatori replied, and slammed the phone down. Grabbing his coat, he ran out of his office, only to run smack-bang into Akito.

"Ah…Hatori. Just the man I wanted to see. I've got this back pain, and I want you to give me a therapeutic massage." Akito told the dragon, but was nearly shoved aside by Hatori, as the doctor pushed past him.

"I can't right now. I'm needed…for a house call. It's an emergency." Hatori told the Sohma master, as he slipped on his shoes. "But, Hatori…I'm your master. I'm your _lord_. And I want a backrub!" Shouted Akito, close to a temper tantrum.

Hatori faced Akito. "You know what? It's not always about you." Hatori told the young man, then he hurried off. Akito must have stood there for five seconds, absolutely gobsmacked.

Suddenly Haru turned the corner and was headed in his direction. "Haru-kun…how's about you give me a backrub?" Akito asked the Ox, who had some sandwiches on a plate. Haru faced the young master, an eyebrow raised. "What was that?" Haru asked, a disbelieving expression plastered on his face.

"I said…how's about you give me a backrub?" Akito said, repeating himself. "Oh, sure. I'll give you a backrub. Right after I change into a Hazmat suit." Haru replied sarcastically, before storming off.

"What _is _it with this family! I said I wanted a backrub, god dammit!" Akito snarled, and stomped his feet in anger. "I could give you a backrub, Akito-samaaa!" Squealed Momiji, who came in the direction that Haru had gone.

"I don't think so. You're too hyper to do a good job." Akito replied, huffily. He faced the little blonde boy. "Why aren't you at school? If you're playing hooky, you'll be whipped!" Akito told the rabbit.

"I'm not playing hooky, honest. I came to tell you that Kyou collapsed at school." Momiji replied, cringing away when Akito walked up to him. "And you came to tell me this personally?" Akito asked.

"Well…yes. I thought that you would like to know about it." Momiji spoke, staring at the ground. Akito reached out a hand and ruffled the rabbit's blonde hair. "Good work. I'm pleased. You may go now." Akito smiled, and dismissed Momiji, who scampered away.

"And Hatori just happened to disappear right at that very moment." Akito said, scratching his chin and sounding a lot like Sherlock Holmes. "He dismissed me for that damn _cat_? Hatori…you asshole!" Akito shouted, and turned to kick the wall, stubbing his toe in the process.

With Ayame and Haru

Haru returned with the sandwiches, and Ayame grabbed one and bit into it. "How is it?" Haru asked the snake. Ayame swallowed a mouthful before answering the Ox. "It's good. You have a natural talent for stuff like this." Ayame replied, before taking another bite.

"I bumped into Akito just before. He was whining at me about a backrub." Haru spoke, as he put the plate of sandwiches down on his desk and sat on the bed. "What did you say?" Ayame asked. "I told him yes, but only after I was wearing a Hazmat suit." Haru replied.

Ayame burst out laughing. "You did _not_!" Ayame squealed with delight, and faced Haru, eager for the gossip. "You bet your silver hair I did. I'd rather touch nuclear waste than his body _any_ day." Haru said, matter-of-factly.

"And how did our little lord take it?" Ayame asked, as he reached for another sandwich. "I dunno. I got out of there before the shit could hit the fan." Haru replied, and they both laughed.

The Sickbay

Tohru hugged Kyou, and with a loud **_POP_** noise, the boy turned into a little red cat. Gently, Tohru lifted the cat in her arms. "He's really hot. Perhaps I should douse him with cold water?" Tohru wondered, as she looked to where a tap and sink was located.

"No, you might accidentally cause him to get a cold… or worse, pneumonia. We'll just do what Hatori suggested. We'll meet him at the front gate. Come on." Yuki told her, and they both snuck out of the sickbay, and into the hallway, where they both crept around corners until they came out of the building.

"This way, quickly." Yuki whispered, and they both ran for the front gate, where they saw Hatori was waiting for them in his car. "Get in and hurry." Hatori told them, and they both got in the car, Kyou secure in Tohru's arms.

"Where are we going?" Yuki asked. "To my office. From what you told me, Kyou was infected with a rare tapeworm that infects only cats. I must give him a needle, or else he may die." Hatori replied.

"Your office? But isn't that in the same compound as Akito's place?" Yuki asked, confused. "It is." Hatori told the rat. "Are you insane? If Akito ever found out that you had let the cat in there, he'd have a fit!" Yuki shouted.

"That's why Akito will never find out." Hatori spoke, stepping on the gas, to go a little faster. "And what about Miss Honda? I don't want her to ever have to see his face again." Yuki spoke, warning the doctor.

"I'll be taking full responsibility, so try not to worry so much, Yuki." Hatori replied. Pretty soon, they had arrived at the Main House. Hatori got out of the car and snuck into the main building, with Yuki and Tohru at the rear.

Quietly, Hatori unlocked the door to his office and flicked on the light. Sitting down on a chair was Akito. The three froze at the sight of the young master. But, the weird thing was…Akito wasn't paying them hardly any attention at all.

Instead, he was busy dabbing antiseptic ointment on his toe, which was bleeding. "Damn wall…make me stub my toe, willya? I'll fix your wagon…" Akito mumbled to himself as Hatori hesitantly let himself further into the surgery.

"Akito-sama…? What are you doing here?" Hatori asked, softly. Akito looked up. "Oh, hello, Hatori. I stubbed my toe, and--HOLY HELL!" Akito screeched, and pointed at Kyou, still in cat form.

"What is that _filthy _thing doing in here? Get him out of here! Now!" Akito howled, and faced Tohru. "And what is _she _doing here? I told you all that I never wanted to see her ugly face ever again! You disobeyed me, Hatori!" Akito screamed, and glared at the doctor.

"Kyou's sick…very sick. We have to help him." Tohru replied, and placed the cat on top of a large white bed. "I don't have to do shit for the cat! Get him out of here!" Akito growled, his hands twitching dangerously.

Just then, a loud **_POP _**noise was again heard, and a naked Kyou was lying sprawled on the white bed. All eyes were riveted to a certain feline's…impressive endowments. Tohru politely turned away. Hatori and Yuki went to fetch the needles and vaccines needed. Akito stared for a few more seconds, until he had the decency to blush and pull a white sheet over Kyou's torso.

Hatori and Yuki came back with the needle ready. "We're going to have a long talk, Hatori." Akito warned the doctor. "Whatever. Just hold him down. This needle might cause Kyou to thrash around a bit." Hatori replied, and gently stuck the needle into the cat's right arm.

"Ugh, gross. Cat germs…" Akito sulked, but otherwise held down Kyou's legs, while Yuki took hold of Kyou's arms. Tohru looked on with worry. With narrowed eyes, Hatori let the vaccine flow through the needle, and into Kyou's bloodstream.

Kyou's eyes instantly shot open, and he let out a gasp and he began shaking. "Hold him still, now." Hatori spoke, and both Yuki and Akito held the cat down, finally letting go when the shaking stopped and Kyou fell into a deep sleep.

Brushing off the _imaginary _cat germs, Akito glared at the three of them. "Momiji told me that Kyou collapsed, but it appears he didn't get the whole story. What's going on?" The Sohma master shouted.

"Please try not to shout, Akito-sama. Kyou is resting. We should let him be. What with all the tapeworms…" Yuki whispered, and sat down on an empty bed. "Since when does the rat feel anything for the cat? Don't tell me…you're in _love _with him, aren't you?" Akito asked, smirking.

"Now _that's _a ridiculous theory." Yuki replied, making his hate for the Sohma master known. "And what's all this about _tapeworms_?" Akito asked, and stared at Hatori. Sighing, Hatori retrieved a thick hardback medical book from his bookshelf.

"Page 654…Dalthixius Tapius. Or more commonly known as 'Cat Killer Tapeworm'." Hatori spoke, having read from a couple of pages. "Cat Killer Tapeworm, hmm? That gives me an idea…" Akito whispered, and grinned.

Glaring at the young master from behind, Hatori brought the book down on Akito's head with a thunk. "OW!" Akito cried out, and jumped up. "You did that on purpose, you son of a bitch!" Akito snarled and pointed an accusing finger at the doctor.

"Now _why _would I do a thing like that?" Hatori said, and hefted the book in his hands. "The book was just too heavy for my frail little fingers to hold onto, and I accidentally dropped it. My bad." Hatori replied, and returned the book back to the shelf.

"I don't know where this sudden fire of courage has come from, Hatori! But I'll smother it, yet! You'll rue the day you mocked me!" Akito hissed, and opened the door and disappeared from their view.

"That's the storage closet." Hatori called out, and 3 seconds later, Akito came stomping back _out _of the closet, blushing with embarrassment. "Don't even say it!" Akito warned them, before he found the _real _exit and left.

Yuki did a rare thing and laughed his ass off. "Yuki, shush. We have a patient!" Hatori whispered, and Yuki smothered his laughter—barely. "Damn…rat." A voice croaked out. Holding their breath, they all looked down at the bed. Kyou was staring up at them groggily, with barely open eyes. "Kyou-kun! You're awake?" Tohru said, shocked. "Who…wouldn't be? Damn…rat. Should call you…loudmouth." Kyou spoke, coughing.

"Heh. If you're making wisecracks this soon, you're going to recover in no time." Hatori spoke, a smile of relief washing over his normally expressionless face. "What… the heck happened?" Kyou asked, and made to sit up, but Hatori pressed him back down. "You need to rest. You'll be told everything, but only after you get some shuteye." The doctor told the cat, and with a sigh that sounded like a meow, Kyou went back to sleep.

At School

Hanajima looked up at the sky. "He's okay. He pulled through." Hanajima spoke. "Huh? What are you talkin' about?" Uotani asked, eyebrow raised. "Carrot-san. He's okay." Hana replied, a small smile gracing her features.

"And you can tell all that by starin' at the sky?" Uotani said, laughing. "Yes. The clouds are no longer black and ominous looking. Now, they're soft and fluffy and full of joy. Happy clouds." Hana told her. "Well…I hope I wasn't the cause of it, y'know?" Uotani spoke, and stared at some imaginary spot on the ground.

"No…you weren't. You can rest easy. Heh. I can tell you're fond of him. It is indeed a beautiful thing!" Hana said, and got up and skipped off. "HEY! What do ya mean by that? HANAJIMA!" Uotani, as red as a beetroot, got up and ran off after Hanajima. "Get BACK here! What did you mean by that? And…why are you SKIPPING? HANAAAAAA!" Uotani bulldozed after her friend, wondering what was going through the girl's mind that could cause her to look so very…happy.

To Be Continued

A/N: Yes, I love ragging on Akito. He's great for target practice! XD


End file.
